The 85th Hunger Games-Nothing Is How It Seems
by tasherekalb
Summary: Cato won the games leaving Panem with no rebellion so the games continued. Now the 85th games is just around the corner the president has something planned that will shake things up. SYOT Closed! 24/24 tributes.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy.**

**Caleb James- Victor of the 81****st**** Hunger Games.**

The sky is ablaze with color... fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky have begun to cool with the indigo of the night. A sunset is more beautiful than our mere words are capable of encompassing our hearts where full of sadness at this tranquil scene. We both sat on top of the cornucopia with our eyes full of tears and our bodies shaking despite the warm breeze.

All my worst dreams had come true that year as I watched my sister walk up to the stage in district 12 with her head hung low and cheeks stained with tears. She was only 15 and I knew she had no chance; there had only ever been two 15-year-old winners in the whole history of the games. My head was almost drowning in images of my sisters name I did not even notice that my name had been called, how could we have both been reaped we came from the richest family in district 12 the chances of us both getting reaped where little to none.

"THESE GAMES ARE REAPED" I shouted at our mentor Haymitch who was always too drunk to even know who I was most of the time so my anger was never seen too.

I look at my sister who is now steering off into the distance and the setting sun with her frizzy brown hair in a high pony showing off her beautiful slender neck. She was a beautiful lady and that worried me, if she was to win the games she might be used as a prostate for them Capital scum. I had promised Limdiya that I would do everything in my power to make her victor and now seeing as we was the final two it was looking like I would have to give my life.

Trying my best to hold my the tears that where trying to brake free from my eyes I hoped down onto the beautiful white sand that would smooth it's self out after only seconds of leaving a footprint.

"Caleb you can't give your life for me" Limdiya said with a lump in her throat as she tried her best to wipe away the blood away that had now stained her hands. I did little to acknowledge her opinion and continued to draw spirals in the sand dreaming of a time before the games where everything was perfect.

I looked up to see my sister looking down at me with her face a shade of orange thanks to the setting sun, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen its no wonder the capital men went crazy for her.

"Mum!" my sisters bloodcurdling scream brought me back reality, she was now shaking from head to toe and she kept her eyes on the end of the beach. I had been so lost in my thoughts I had no even seen my mother walking up the beach with a katana held tightly. I watched as my sister cried with joy as our mother came closer to us her eyes full of love and sadness, the only problem with this lovely scene the capital had created for us is our mother died from cancer 3 years ago. I stood in shock as Limdiya held out her arms to embrace our mother in a hug not anticipating the danger. I knew our mother was a mutt but to this day I still don't know why I didn't stop my sister for walking towards that blade.

Her cries of pain still bounce around in my head as dose the image of the katana being drove into her chest punching her right lug. She dropped to the ground with blood spilling from her mouth until she became very still a few moment later. I can remember looking at my mother with red puffy eyes only to be met by my mothers that where full of satisfaction and death.

The games destroyed my life, they not only took away my sister but they also took away the love for my mother as well I can't even see a photo of her now with out becoming a wreck. No money in the world can take away that pain, the only thing I knew as I held the lifeless body of my sister was the games would never stop and neither would the two children who each year who would trust me with their lives just like Limdiya did.

**So this is my first SYOT and I am now excepting tributes! The form will be in my profile, I might do a few filler chapters but I wont be doing the reaping until I have all spots filled **


	2. Sinster Smile

**Maxwell King- Gamemaker ( 3 years ago)**

Our little party had lingered for the past two days in the village of Ravensheart, although it had been abandoned centuries the old brink buildings with thatched roofs where still very well looked after. If only they spent half of the money on the path ways, they was cheaply done and with every step you would trip over one more rebellious stone that would not stay in the ground.

As I wondered off from my class I became lost in my thoughts, imagining the people who used to inhabit the Village. The sound of women and men chattering as they made the daily commute to work, the chiming of the church bells as they shimmer in the early morning sun and most of all the children waiting to catch the bus. The bus I am told is like a long tall car that moved with large wheels and was open to the public for a small fee. The idea of this stone age transport confuses me it is very hard to think of a world where people are so poor they would have to share the same transport. No wonder that world collapsed when the flooding happened they did not even have the brains to invent the hovercraft yet.

As I made my way further down the road I came to a small patch of grass circled by 3 large white buildings. But my gaze was brought to the large building that stood adjacent to me; I stood grand with golden door handles and thick black window frames. The weathered carving above the door read 'town hall' which I have been told was a lot like the justice buildings today. I drop my neon green satchel and reach for the large golden doorknocker that is in the shape of a brave lion before I am startled by a large banging sound on the window next to me. As I stumble back on the hard stone floor I look in a mix of fear and wonder at young girl steering back at me through the window. Her beautiful red hair is in a mass of tangles on top of her head and her empty blue eyes look at me with her head cocked slightly to the side.

For a few moments we stay locked in each other's gaze before my best friend Conway comes running towards me with a panic stricken face.

"Oi, Get going already there is a bloody fire," he screams grabbing me my muscular arm and trying his best to haul me up.

"But the girl" I say with a shaky voice turning to the window again only to find that she has gone.

" You pratt there will be enough time for daydreaming about girls on the craft but now is not the place!" Conway was always the joker but I could tell by his tone that he was starting to get agitated with me. I took one last look at the widow before I ran up the path to join my friend.

When we got back to the main part of town I found out Conway was being very calm giving the brutality of the fire. All the buildings had court fire and terrifying screeches of dying animals who where not able to escape the blaze filled the once peaceful streets. But my maid was still trying to get over the little girl in the window and that's when it hit me.

"Maxwell King get on this craft now!" our teacher Miss Stone shouted at me as she held two crying classmates of mine.

"Miss we can't go there is a little girl here she can't be over the age of 5" I could not tell if my face was red from the shear heat of the flames or if it was overwhelming anger at the thought of them leaving a poor child. I had little time to react as 3 peacekeepers pulled me into the craft and quickly shut the doors of the craft.

" Max we where the only people in the village I swear" Miss Stone said with a voice as soft as a lullaby " now go sit down next to Conway". Every second that we was in the air for I started to question myself more and more about what I had seen if I had seen anything at all, if only I hadn't looked away. I sat back in my seat and opened my bag to share out some water as most of my classmates had lost theirs in the fire.

That when I saw it, a large golden pendent that was incrusted with tiny little purple diamonds that I had never seen before in my life.

"Good job no one was in that village isn't it" Conway grunted as he leant over me, he was meant to have his safety bars on but I guessed people had more pressing matters than Conway not doing the norm as usual. As I followed his gaze out the window my heart stop, right in the middle of the blaze stood the girl the very same girl looking up at me but this time she was different. Her eyes where now black and full of hatred and her pail skin was falling off her skinny face to revile a skull that was smiling. That smile sent shivers up my spine and I knew that every night that same smile would fill my dreams to the brim with fright.

This might seem like it has nothing at all to do with the story but this chapter is important. The village is not the arena there is some parts in this chapter that will lead to mutts and other wonderful things in the arena. Also I want to give the important characters that will show up in the story later on some background. I know this story is about the tributes but I feel if you know small things about these characters now they wont seem so dull when they come into the story more.

I still have lots of spaces open and as I have said before I will not do the reapings until all the spaces have been filled as I am doing them all in one chapter as I feel like they can get a bit repetitive but don't worry each tribute with have their own POV before the arena but when that is will not be decided till I have them all in.

As always-constructive criticism is welcomed as this is my first story on here and it would be nice to know what I need to improve on.


	3. The Smiling Killer

**Kazuo Huang District 3-Victor of The 84****th**** Hunger Games**

I never liked the games, to me they was just a sign of weakness on the Capitals part. I always shut them out telling myself that it was just a TV show where the fallen tributes would have a better life in the capital and everything that I would see on TV was fake. Even when I got reaped I wore this belief like a blindfold and wore my personality like a mask to hide the worried child that was hiding behind it. I made myself believe something that would have always been too good to be true up until the bloodbath when my world came tumbling down around me.

Everything that made me a strong person was slowly being sucked from my soul leaving me as an empty shell with a broken heart. The first night was the worst; I hid in a shallow hole and looked up at the empty black sky that stretched out above me as I shivered trying my best to keep my body heat. You try your best to block out the blood curdling screams that fill the air and the joyful shouts of the careers on their hunt in the distance but every rumble of a mutts large acid filled belly and every sound of a knife cutting through skin makes you wonder if you will ever see the next sunrise.

Then I happened, an event that would make stay locked deep in the back of mind for the rest of my life. It was the second day and I was now nothing more than a crying weakling wondering through the long endless maze of the arena. Everything made put me on edge I was not even sure if the 3 inch blue birds would murder me in painful gory way. That's when she came crashing through the hedge behind me, that stupid ginger girl from district 2 with her axe raised as she stood in a defensive stance. She had blood splattered across her face and a look in her eye that told me in the past few hours she had seen horrors that would chill even the most soulless person to the bone. We held eye contact for a few seconds both shocked by our unexpected meeting before she raised her axe and bung it down on my arm with so much force it sent me stumbling backwards into a hard stonewall. She looked at me with disappointment I guess she found out careers are not that good when they don't have each other but all that was going through my mind at the time was pain and even though my face looked calm all I could feel was silent seething anger. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed a large stone from next to me and walked towards the bitch with her axe still lodged in my arm. It happened so fast after that I am still not sure if to this day I have all the details, I can remember her blue eyes widening in horror as I brung down the stone on her head smiling at the sickening crack that it made. Something changed that day with each drop of blood that found its way onto my face it took a part of me… the old me, a person that would never be again. As I looked down at her body with a face that was so battered not even her own mother could recognise her I felt only one thing. Not guilt, not sorrow only pleasure, the rush was almost addicting. Maybe that's why I ended up with the largest amount of kills from any outlying district with the grand total of 11 some of their names I do not even remember till I re-watch the games. I took 11 lives and not one part of me feels for their family the only thing that upsets me is that I can't relive the pleasure of their deaths.

Now as I sit on this thrown with a golden crown on my perfect head I look out at masses I can't help but smile, some hate me some love me but they all share one thing… they all know me. So go cry me a river, I don't care who your children where or how bad the games are I will never stop smiling, I am the smiling killer and I am here to stay.

**There you go, that's Kazuo the little psychopath! I have 2 more characters one more victor and someone who might surprise you…anyway I still have LOTS of tribute spots open so feel free to submit more!**

**Also thanks to DarkHorseBlueSky for the reviews and tributes and for the advice I will try my best to see to them problems. I have someone triple proofreading it for me now so if there is still problems…ITS THEIR FAULT! ^^**

**It would be cool to see what you think to the past victors and what part you think they will play in the story.**


	4. Capital Scum

**Bonnie Snow- President Snow's granddaughter aged 18**

"I love you more than anything Bonnie," Kazuo whispers as he holds me in his muscular arms. I look up into his dark soulless brown eyes and saw the injured boy he was, we was the complete opposite of each other in looks and personality. His brown hair that was spiked up with so much gel it always seems to look wet and his tanned skin showed off his Asian heritage. His large hands carefully strokes my long white hair that was twisted in a careless braid as he looked deep into my dark blue eyes.

Kazuo has the reputation of being a cold-blooded killer and I can't really say this is not the truth because it is. I am the only person he is really close to anymore and I am always walking on egg shells myself so moments like this is something I try to treasure. I fell in love with him a year ago in training, my grandfather had always said my future job would be the head trainer in the Capital and last year was my first taste at it. If I am being honest I was terrified; all the tributes looked like they wanted nothing more than to rip my guts out right then and there but Kazuo was different he made little eye contact with anyone and spent the first day huddled in a quiet corner by the knot station. As he was the only tribute that seemed like I could have a full conversation with so I made the first move. That day he got no training done as he was always taking to me, he had such great views on the world and his boyish looks are what pushed me over the age. For the rest of his time in the capital he seemed to plague my mind which came as an annoyance for me I did not even realise I had feelings for him until he was faced with death. I still remember our first kiss just after the games; I was waiting backstage after his interview. He came off stage with a beaming smile on his face and his arms wrapped round 2 girls making a searing pain shoot through my heart. He looked up at me his cold eye switching for a few seconds to a look of relief , He quickly pushed the girls away a dragged me to the top of the building that overlooked the whole of Panem. I was so amazed by the sights I did not even notice his lips coming towards mine and before I knew it our lips where touching and there seemed there was nothing was wrong in the world.

To this day will still love each other and even though he is not the boy I fell in love with but he is all I have so I hold on to him. I grab both sides of his good-looking face, puckering up my lips as I lent in close.

" Bonnie what on earth is this?" I hear my mother sequel from my doorway as Kazuo and me quickly pull apart looking at each other disappointed. Her eyes fill with annoyance as she pushes Kazuo across that room and starts fixing my hair. I watch him pout from the corner of the room like a spoilt child who did not get his own way, this forces I smile on to my face as he gets up and dusts his leather jacket off.

My mother spins round to face him with eyes her flaring up "I think you best leave now" she says softly pointing at the door. Kazuo walkes to the door with his head hung low before a cheeky grin forms on his face.

"See you tomorrow at my place baby" He quickly winks at me before running down the hallway laughing madly as my mother tries to catch up with him in her 6 inch heels.

I know he just said that to see my mum's reaction that is one thing that the games could not change about him it's my family that gets on my nerves. They always treat Kazuo and other tribute or victor like they are the scum of the earth when in fact it's the Capital that is the scum. Sometimes I think I belong in a district more than here.

I look at the golden snake bracelet that Kazuo got me that wraps proudly around my wrist until I hear the unmistakable sound of my mothers high heels as she makes he way back into my room. She fixes her yellow curly wig and wipes some sweat from her forehead. Guess she didn't catch Kazuo. She lays a short silk dress on my chair and starts to un do my tight plait.

" Grandfather Snow wants you to go watch the reapings at his house" she said as she poked a hair grip into my head drawing blood. I have never liked my Grandfather as if it was not bad enough that whole of Panem called me a disgrace to the Snow name even my own family says it to my face and now he wants to see me.

"Make the little brown-haired bitch go she has sucked up to him enough over the years they get on well" I smile inside as I watch my mothers face redden with anger as she stops her foot on the floor.

" Your SISTER… is still ill so the job falls to you… if it was up to me I would not be sending you" she says trying her best to keep her calm tone of voice. "Also he wants to strengthen your bond"

"What bond?" I grunted as I walk over to my window looking over the construction of this years Arena, there was still visible remains of last year maze arena and was now being filled with a beautiful crystal clear water. I am lucky that I will never have to see what life is like in the arena like Kazuo did but I seem to always be weighing them, would want to die in the games or be related to the president of Penem who finds joy in sending 23 children to their death each year. Even though my back is turned I know my mother is scowling at me with disappointment.

"Fine" a sigh whacking my fist on the table" just leave me to get dressed" my mother nods with agreement and quickly hurries off to shout at the butler for letting Kazuo come up to my room but he listens to money in his pocket more than my mother anyway.

**So that's Bonnie Snow who will play a BIG part in this story also you get to see a softer side of Kazuo.**

**So I only have 7 spaces left and when they are filled I can start writing the chariot rides and other pre-games. The reaping chapter should not take long as if you have already submitted a tribute I have already wrote their reaping. One more thing you can sumbit as many tributes as you like but not all will make it past the bloodbath as its going to be a lot more deaths than usual. This means I might have to do it in more that 1 chapter as each fallen tribute and killer will get a short POV unless its not a tribute that kills *wink*.**


	5. Everything in the world

**Kipling Byng- Victor of the 76****th**** Hunger Games aged 24**

They love me. Everyone loves me more than anything but I am not bigheaded…not much anyway. Women swoon when they see boys give me a look of envy when I walk past. I sit here on stage with the other victors and my best friend Gem as we talk about this years volunteer's. I catch a glimpse of my twin siblings Caesar and Claudia as they laughed at a girl as she screams trying to get something off her back, no doubt one of their pranks. The good thing about district 2 was that I did not have to worry about them getting chosen as we always had two young volunteers to take their place. Their time will come though when they follow in my footsteps and become victors.

I wink at a good-looking 18-year-old who almost faints at the sight of me, my family are always on my case about not being married at the age of 25 and carrying on the Byng line of strong victors. Personally I don't really care I have more women than I need and choosing one of them…well that would just be mean and I hate to make a cute girl sad. The only girl I feel close to is Gem who won the games 2 years before me but I could never marry her as she has become too messed up from the games and being used as a prostitute for the Capital. This never happened to me as the games where almost smooth sailing with them only lasting 3 days after a forest fire got out of hand and killed most of the tributes. I made eight kills and was very proud of myself and the capital loved it until that loser of a tribute Kazuo Huang beat it with 11 and killed Gems little sister. I had to stop myself from punching him when I saw him in the interviews with a smug look on his face and the Capital girls going crazy over him. I mean please he is not even that good-looking… not compared to me anyway.

I daydream through most of the Capital video and wish I was in Kazuo's games then I could have stabbed him but that would have never happened considering I was 23 at the time.

"Mr Byng?" I turn to see a peacekeeper looking down at me with a frown on his face. "Would you follow me the president would like to see you". Before I can react I have two peacekeepers pulling me to my feet but I quickly shrug them off, I think I can walk myself there. As I stand up everyone in the district even the Escort looks at me in shock.

"You may continue" I say in my posh voice and beaming smile before following the peacekeepers. I would kill him though, that little district 3 kid who thinks he is better than me. Kipling Byng! No one is better than me. I would stab him in the neck just like I did to my district partner who I have to say I was madly in love but she stood in the way of me and glory so… she had to go.

I walk into what has to be the smallest room I have ever seen that has nothing but a small wooden table and chair in it. Looking out the window is President Snow looking at his golden pocket watch.

"Come in Byng and let's make this quick I have to watch the reaping with my Granddaughter" He looks at a hologram of a late teen girl with white hair and if I do say so myself very pretty.

"She is nice" I say politely before sitting down in the chair watching him walk round to the other end on the table. Even I have to say I am a bit worried by his presence but I would rather die than show it.

"Thank you if only she was with someone different to that Kazuo" He says with disappointment. Arggh why does that Kazuo get everything I would like next they will be telling me he gets paid more money!

"Anyway down to business, I would like you to do something for me" I try my best not to cringe at the smell of his blood breath as I look deep into his cold blue eyes.

"Yes ok but first what's in it for me?" I say confidently as I lean in close and for the first time…I see him smile.

"Everything"

**So there you go the last victor and the next chapter should be the reapings! **

**About tributes:**

**I still have a few spaces left open if any of you feel like submitting one more tribute…**

**Thanks to BamItsTyler for kipling Byng and I hope I wrote him ok **


	6. The Reapings

Maxwell king- Reapings

I Sat down at the Presidents dining table something I am told is a great privilege but I know I am not here because he likes me, I am only here get an idea of this years tributes. Sat in the seat next to me is Snows granddaughter Bonnie who is sprawled out across the table looking bored out of her brains, it even takes a shout from her grandfather to bring her to her senses. My yellow eyes move across to look at the large TV screen to watch the reaping or volunteering of district 1.

The Escort says how glad she is to be part of this district as most Escorts from the career Districts are. I don't even bother to listen to who the child that is reaped is as I know there will always be a volunteer. As I guessed a chirpy voice shouts them two great words and makes her way up to the stage. She is around five feet tall with short dark red hair with what look like wisps of brown in them and piercing brown eyes. She takes the stage and shouts to the world "I am Marcella De Campo and I will bring victory to District 1 again!" this is followed by a large shout of cheers and the escort goes to pick a boy. No surprise a good-looking 18-year-old take the crying 12 years olds place. He has a strong look to him and I very clam eyes I can just tell the girls will go crazy for him at the Capital.

The screen quickly switches to District 2, which is like a TV show on rerun as again there is two volunteers. A girl named Lucie Silver who is a pretty girl with a elegant face a bit like those in the Capital, I can tell from her reaping that she is playing the charming role as she almost sings "thank you for this opportunity" at this point the last Victor of the games Kipling Byng is taken away from the stage but judging by the presidents smile he knows why. Next a boy named Xander Lance is brought up to the stage as he shows of his abs I sigh and shake my head the Capital girls are going to eat these boys alive.

As the screen turns to the Victors of district 3 Bonnie's head shoots up before quickly slumping back down and laying her head on the table. Then I quickly remember that she is in a relationship with Kazuo Huang last years winner but again to my surprise he is not there.

"Kenzi Hertz!" my eyes quickly dart to the screen to see a small skinny brown-haired girl walking to the stage with a look of shock on her face. I take note of the scar on her jaw this girl was a fighter. The boys reaping was completely different as name was called out he the crowd fell quite and he slowly walked up to the stage with a smirk on his face a waved to the cameras this boys is going to be a snake in the grass.

Next it was back to the volunteers from district 4, this District I did not mind so much as sometimes you did get the odd non volunteer but even the volunteers were not always big-headed. And for a nice surprise this years girl was reaped. Her name was Amara Caspian who had a smile plastered on her face but I could see that her fingers where shaking. I scribbled on a note pad 'good at deception' and waited for the male. A small weak 12-year-old started to make his way up to the stage my heart let out a whimper and I ready to write him down as a bloodbath when someone shouted I volunteer from the 15 years olds. I good-looking boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes made his way to the stage proudly and seemed to be looking off into the distance.

Next was district 5 who hadn't had a good tribute since The 74th Hunger games ever since then their tributes have died In the bloodbath. A girl with short, worn denim skirt, a green shirt and tennis shoes answers to the name Misty Robinson and stands with anger in her eyes. Next is a young boy named Nokline James who spends his whole time on the stage sobbing his eyes out. It looks like this year we wont have a victor from 5 then again that Misty has something about her that terrifies me.

District 6 was full of crying children however the girl was interesting as she volunteered for a girl who looked about her age but I have no idea who she was so overall I put district 6 as bloodbaths.

Next came district 7 and by now Bonnie had fallen asleep to be honest I think she only came her to see Kazuo.

"Ainsley Farley" Everyone in the district looks at 13-year-old girl who looked too cute to be in these games the only thing that gave her an evil look was the scar on her face. "Please can Ainsley please get up here!" the Escort shouted getting very agitated. It had taken 15 seconds for the young girl to come to her sense and started to walk to the stage with a strong look on her face. Sadly I did not think much of her district partner Nano Jones who was very good-looking but looked more like a peacemaker than a fighter.

Much to my enjoyment the district 8 Escort had changed things up a bit by choosing the boy first. I had to stop myself from rolling on the floor in laughter as a short 12-year-old stood on the stage shouting insults at the Capital like it was going to get him anywhere in the games. Thankfully the girl seemed very different. Cilla Flisk shouted I volunteer and quickly shoved the 14-year-old aside as she walked up to the stage with her red hair blowing in the wind. One bloodbath and for once in a long time a fighter from district 8.

My eyes where starting to get blurry from looking at the screen for the past half hour but I shook myself awake and forced myself to watch the rest of the districts that always did badly in the games. Now district 9 came on the screen and surprisingly the tributes seemed very strong.

"Poppy Camille", a 15-year-old girl walked out into the walkway holding her stomach tightly. Just as the girl was about to step foot on the stage a squeaky voice came from the 13-year-old section, A cute girl with sun-kissed hair and large eyes walked onto the stage wearing a badge that said '13 today' it was so sad to see such young tributes in the games let alone volunteer but why did she. After a few tears Poppy was pulled away from the stage and Amaranth Camille stood proudly.

The boy Salvianus Vicci was a bigger surprise, he seemed to just look into space and muttered something under his breath but I was not able to hear. He was by no means good-looking and even though he had muscles they were nothing like the ones from some of the boys this year. Maybe this time they had a shot at having a victor.

As district 10 came on I was disappointed but I could see that Bonnie felt sorry for them. The two must have known each other as when the boy was reaped they ran up to each other and had a long hug. The boy Aaron Luka looked like a good-looking strong mixed race lad with a charming smile but the girl Elena Hansen looked like she could not even kill a fly. However I feel that if she teamed up with Aaron she could have a chance. Overall I would say District 10 had a great chance of winning this year.

I told myself that I could pull through the last 2 districts and by the looks of it the servants and Bonnie where doing the same.

District 11 seemed normal with the girl Zaria, a dark-skinned girls who ice blue eyes seemed to stand out but where still very beautiful. She walked onto the stage wearing a ripped maids dress with a red ribbon tying her hair up. The boy looked quite strong with large bulging abs and cold looking brown eyes.

Last was district 12 and I overheard one of the Avox's sigh in relief.

"Alice Peabo-" The escort was cut off by a pretty girl screaming at the top of her voice from the 16-year-old section.

"It can't be me don't you know who I am?" even when the peacekeepers carried her off to the stage she was still screaming her head off and I guessed her father was the mayor as he was shouting at the relived faces of the girl for one of them to volunteer. I had only known who Alice Peabody was for the past 1 minute and I was already wishing for someone to shoot her. The boy thankfully was a lot calmer and even annoyed the mayor after he asked why he should look after Alice…someone give that dude a medal. Over all I liked Nayr Heavens but Alice…well I hope she makes some people hate her before the games.

As the screen goes black Bonnie and me turn to Snow awaiting his next order.

"So…what do you think?" he says filling the air with the sent of blood. Bonnie shakes her head before speaking up.

"Why do any of them have to die?" her voice is sleepy but also a bit angered. Snow shouts at her for a few seconds before sending her out the room as he talked to me.

"Max, the district 1 female Victor has pulled out we…we don't know where she has gone". For the first time since I became Gamemaker he seems worried.

"Well you got someone else to take her place?" this was met with a large scary smile before he lent in close and whispered in my ear…I felt sorry for Bonnie.

**So there you go the reapings this means that the Syot is no CLOSED. Sorry if your tributes reaping were short but they will have their time…this will be explained in the next chapter. Also sorry if the spelling and stuff is bad but my proofreader has been ill and the last thing she would want is to have to read through this.**


	7. Tributes

**Final tribute list:**

**District 1**

Female:**_Marcella De Campo-18_**

Male:**_Carter Redfield-18_**

**District 2**

Female: **_Lucie Silver- 16_**

Male:**_Xander (Zander) Lance-18_**

**District 3**

Female: **_Kenzi Hertz-15_**

Male: **_Atticus Parker- 15_**

**District 4**

Female:**_Amara Caspian- 16 _**

Male: _**Clyde Hurley- 15**_

**District 5**

Female:**_Misty Robinson-16_**

Male: _**Nokline James- 15**_

**District 6**

Female: **_Flavia Gornelly- 12_**

Male: _**Phil Ginger- 18**_

**District 7**

Female: _**Ainsley Farley-13**_

Male:_**Nano Jones-15**_

**District 8**

Female:**_Cilla Flisk-16_**

Male:_**Jamie finckle-12**_

**District 9**

Female: **_Amaranth "Mara" Camille- 13_**

Male: **_Salvianus Vicci- 17_**

**District 10**

Female:**_Elena Hensen-17_**

Male:**_Aaron Luka-18_**

**District 11**

Female:**_Zaria Trush-16_**

Male: _**Jan Jimmers-17**_

**District 12**

Female:**_Alice Peabody- 16_**

Male:**_Nayr Havens- 17 _**

**Story plan:**

**Ok so if your tribute had a short reaping they will have a long POV later on so here we go-**

**Chapter 7- train rides- District 2,3 and 12 **

**Chapter 8- Chariot rides- 1 and 8**

**Chapter 9- Training part 1- 4, 11 and 5**

**Chapter 10- Training part 2- 6, 9**

**Chapter 11- Gamemakers- Maxwell king POV**

**Chapter 12- Scores- Caleb James POV**

**Chapter 13- Interviews- All tributes**

**Chapter 14- Night before Games- 10 and 7**

**Chapter 15- The twist**

**Then we have the games! Some of these tributes are my own so they will die in the bloodbath but that dose not mean that your tributes are safe from it…**


	8. Train Rides

**District 2**

**Zander Lance POV**

I watched silently as the world zoomed by before my eyes making everything look like a blur. Just like my mind now, I might be a career but I can still worry. What id someone takes my glory? Gosh we had only just set off from district 2 and I was already thinking of my time in the Arena, I was going to crush those tributes like a bug. Admitted I did not know who this years tributes are but not even all the Districts victors could beat me. I am Zander Lance and I will be the greatest tribute to live oh and Victor.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps walking towards the dining cart. Maybe its out Mentor who has done such a good job these past few years we have had not victors, we would be better of with Annie from District 4. I was not surprised to see that it was my district partner Lucie Silver who was in fact very good-looking was the maker of the footsteps. I was hoping it would be Byng but she will do. As she walked over to the buffet table she gave me a friendly greeting that I returned with a one of my dazzling smiles.

"Hello indeed" I replied in a soft flirty voice but quickly got angry when it was only met with her aggressive brown eyes but she sure did have the right idea I better get used to this food I would be eating it for the rest of my days even if I don't win.

I walked over to where she stood eating some sort of chocolate ball and put my arm around her shoulder and was given a cold mean glance.

" You wanna watch the reapings only two up at the moment but still something to do" She stopped eating and seemed to hesitate before nodding her head and pulled away from my arm

"Fine then" she said in a cold voice and she took a seat next to the fake fire. Why not take this? Yes, yes I think I will just like I will take Victory.

**Lucie Silver POV**

Zander disgusts me. It's not that he is not good-looking, to be honest he might be the best looking tribute this year but he just dose not interest me. I am here to be a victor not to have my heart broken after all its not called the Love Games.

I take a seat next to Zander as he told me to call him and watched the reaping for District 1. They look this strong this year so I will defiantly have to think about them being my allies. If it was up to me I would have no allies and I would just go alone but over the past years I have seen that the tributes who do best team up. Guess I will be the snake in the grass. I look at Zander who winks and me with a smirk on his stupid face, I swear if he flirts with me one more time I will beat him allie or not… or just wait for the games. The games that I will win by the way. As we start to watch out District we are both court of guard by out Mentor Kipling Byng who walks in with his head held high telling me straight away he is bigheaded. I hate bigheaded people even if I might be myself but that's me so it's different

"Where the hell were you at our reapings?" I snap at him causing a look of surprise to spread across his face as he held his hands up in a defence. Stupid idiot, he is cocky as well just the distracting I need. I better not be put with him as Mentor when I win these games or I will kill him.

"Lets just say…I had to agree to some stuff" his cocky attitude makes me want to snap his neck but with him being out Mentor I guess I have to let it go as his advice could and should help me win these games. Even though I think I would be better taking advice for myself and telling from Zander's sigh he thinks the same.

"I am the cinder drinker, I drink them all of th-" or help me he is drunk as well! No wonder we have had no Victors for years.

**DISTRICT 3**

**Kenzi Hertz POV**

"So, do you two like death?" our mentor Kazuo Huang asks us with his dark brown eyes full of excitement. How could he be enjoying this! It's like it's all fun and games to him. Then again thinking about his time in the games I should of guessed he would be a psychopath. I shake my head quickly and am relived to find out that my partner Atticus is doing the same. I have only known my district partner for under 3 hours and I can already tell that we are going to get on well just wish I could say the same for Kazuo. He terrified me and I hope he knows I will never be him. He killed his district partner in the most horrifying way; he cut of all her limbs and just sat and looked at some blood dry on his finger. Why was he even able to mentor us?

He shakes his head at us and starts to roll the white sleeve of his shirt up to reveal his tanned arm. I had to admit he was good looking and he did know how to dress. Now he had a white shirt with his top button undon and a white leather jacket with spikes on it.

Before I had time to say anything he pulled out a small pocket knife out of his pocket and pulled it across his arm. As the river of blood started to run down his arm my stomach started to turn and before I know it I was vomiting on the floor. Atticus just looks at him is shock and disgust.

"Oh well looks like we have two very nice bloodbaths well, the boy might have a chance but you Panzi hav-"

"Stop it!" Atticus shouts at Kazuo with his hands over my ears "Can't you see she is frightened and her name is Kenzi you disrespectful dickhead!" A smirk forms on Kazuo face as he rises to his feet just before being cut off by his phone ringing a cheerful melody. A photo of a pretty girl with white hair comes on the screen that makes his face soften for a few seconds.

"I have to take this" he says is a metal tone before walking out the room.

**Atticus Parker POV**

I hate our Mentor, what type of person upsets someone for the fun of it. I try my best calm down my District partner but it's no use he has made her into a wreck. As stupid as it is I wish I was as strong as him then I might have a chance of making it home. Not that I have a home to go to, I am an orphan with no one who seems to love me but I guess dying in a warm bed is better than at that hands of a crazy 17 year old.

"Do you really think I am going to die in the bloodbath?" Kenzie whimpers through a flood of tears. Poor thing, I try my best to wipe away her tears but they just keep coming and it was getting all over her beautiful purple dress. That made her look beautiful too. I watch for Kazuo who is now blowing kisses down his phone, aww if only I had something to film this with but you never have what you need when you need and with the games I should get used to that. I get close to Kenzi and give her a bear hug like the ones I used to give my brother before they died in the fire the tragic night.

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you I promise" I say softly as she burrys her head into my soft jumper.

**DISTIRCT 12**

**Alice Peabody POV**

Oh he is so hot, I can't wait until we start going out which we will of course because who could resist me? I am the richest girl in District 12 and everyone loves me. Admitted some people call me a spoilt brat but they just envy me. I can see why, I have the best in Capital clothes, nice food and my looks are perfect. I watch Nayr stuff some pink stuff in his mouth that I am told by him is Candyfloss. I know that well I do now he told me but that's not the point!

I sit down next to him and edge closer and closer to him until he noticed me.

"Ermm…you want to watch the reapings" he says with a quite boyish voice wait Perfect boyish voice. When we are together the Capital are going to love us as much as they did the star crossed lovers in the 74th Games, maybe they will even put us in the fire costumes!

I look deep into his tired looking grey eyes, he is perfect almost as good as me.

I start to stroke his long black hair as he tenses up. Aww he is shy that cute just like him.

"So I was wondering, would you like to be my boyfriend?" the reaction on his face did not change but from the frightened shy boy but he now had a worried look in his eye. He stood up and started to walk away from me

"No sorry you are really not my type" He mumbled. I knew he would say I mean who can- wait WHAT!

**Nayr Heavens POV**

I try my best to get away from my worrying District partner who had a head so big it was a wonder she could get through the door. She had some looks but she gave the creeps I mean who comes up to you and starts to stroke your hair? I'll tell you mental people crazy lunatics...and Alice Peabody I guess. I took a seat next to our Mentor who seemed to be deep in a day dream, no surprise really I think I would more of a wreck if I had to see my sister killed by my own mother. His vacant exspretion freaks me out more than Alice's big headedness it tells me that there are no winners in this games only survivors. The Capital take you chew you up and spit you out. Some turn to drugs some to getting drunk some just go in a head dive into craziness. I made up my mind that he would not be much help so I turned to fiddling with my Token which was a braided leather bracelet from my father that also worked as a sling shot. Hopefully the capital would not figure out what it was and only see it for a bracelet, if they don't maybe I have no chance in these games. Not that a sling shot would help much after all I don't think I am going to make a district 2 tribute cry by flinging a stone at their head.

I glance over to Alice who is no looking at the TV with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. I do feel a bit of guilt about rejecting her but she is really not my type. I want a girl who was kind and hated these death games as much as me and protected me in any fight and never left me but it dose not look like that will ever happen.

**That was the train rides next will be chariot rides! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks to ****Massducks20 for Kenzi, aktKatniss for Zander,GagaBear18 for Lucie, DarkHouseBlueSky for the ****district 12 tributes. I hope I wrote them how you wanted!**

**Also I am doing a blog for this story so I need you to tell me a person that looks like you trbibute and because I am bored and it might help write some tributes what is their Theme song? Also try and guess what Kazuo, Byng, Caleb and Bonnie's song would be. You don't have to but it would tell me who is reading and who is not.**


	9. Chariot rides

**Cilla Flisk POV**

"I hate the capital so much, I want it to burn to the ground!" Jamie was talking a bit to loud for my liking. Every Capital person was looking round at us like we where freaks even more than usual. I was not that bothered if Jamie died in the blood bath, as over the past few days I seemed to have got no emotional attachment to him, I just did not want him dragging me down with him.

It doses not help that our stylist's put us in the most disgusting outfits ever. We are dressed like curtains, of all the things district 8 makes they picked golden curtains! I can't wait for this chariot ride to be over so I can get back to room and cry myself to sleep. Anything's better than Jamie's protests ageist the Capital trust me. We have to have the worst costume here, district 5 has a beautiful blue dress and suit that electrifies with every moment they make. The two love birds from 10 are all dressed in cow print jumpsuit and combat boots even district 9 is better with long golden tunics made of wheat however the boy does not look best pleased about that.

That's when I notice District 12 walking up both dressed head to toe in beautiful black armour that brought out Alice's blue eyes but why where they coming to us?

The two stop right in front out chariot and before the boy whose name I don't remember can get a word in Alice is on the case.

"Hello tributes of district 8 would you like to be our allies in the Arena?" she says in a chirpy voice. Hello tributes? Who does she think she is? The bloody Capital!

"And why should I do that?" the boy silently shakes his head at me with a worried look on his face as frustration is painted on his partners.

"Why?" she says in a high pitch voice "we are district 12!" she snaps. I am all for having pride in your district but this is a bit too far after all it's not like 12 is anything special they have only ever had 3 victors and all 3 turned out crazy.

"Ok give you a deal if I turn up to you little alliance I have to be the leader deal?" Alice freezes up and I can tell there will be a clash of personalities in this team. Just as she opens her mouth to speak Jamie lets out a shriek.

"Its Bonnie the fucking presidents granddaughter" Big whoop should be fun to see a 12-year-old shout at a 18-year-old for something that she does not even control. He leaps over me and runs faster than any tribute I have seen to Bonnie Snow. I hope down and turn to the two losers from 12.

" Come on guys this is going to be fun" I yell at the two startled faces as we run towards them.

**Jamie POV**

When I get to her I will get her a piece of my mind, her family thinks they can kill 23 children each year and get away with it? Just as I get her in my line of sight I am cut off a group of Capital people with cameras and flashing lights blinding me.

"Jamie Finckle how does it feel to be the district 8 tribute this year?" a blue haired man asks shoving some furry thing in my face. Why did they want to know about me I was nothing special I was going to be a bloodbath and everyone knew it.

"Stop it move along the tributes will be ready soon" a peacekeeper shouts at the reporters. One woman shouts smile to me and quickly takes a photo of me making me stubble backwards as I try to regain my eyesight. Everything I can see is white no shapes, nothing just bright lights. I feel myself fall on the floor and a few people laugh at me, I even hear someone shout bloodbath to me. No doubt one of the careers mocking an outlying district.

"Sugar cube?" I turn around at the sound of the female Capital voice and as my vision comes back I am shocked to see it Bonnie Snow stood with the district 3 tributes and victor Kazuo Huang.

"How do you know they are safe?" I hear my district partner Cilla ask with her eyebrow raised. I knew she did not like me I don't think many people do but I still liked to think she was asking to protect me.

"Trust me I have been eating these for years Finnick gave me one when I was a little girl bee-" she stopped just as Alice screamed and fanned herself with her hands.

"You know Finnick Odair?" stupid idiot I really hope I do die in the bloodbath then I don't have to be allies with her.

"Well yes, I know every victor of the games" Bonnie says as she sneakily hold Kazuo's hand. I guess she knows some victors better than other but I do have to give her credit for knowing our names, as most Capital people don't bother to learn them. She greets us all by name and asks us to tell her about ourselves haha like I am going to tell her about me. I look at the district 3 tributes who are in a dress and suit made of laptop keys if only they had a smile to match their costumes as they both looked like they had just been beaten.

"Well I am Alice, my father is the mayor and this is Nayr he is gay" this comment makes the boy from 12, whose name I guess is Nayr choke an all the blood go from his face. The two argue for a few seconds before Alice mentions someone named Posy. This makes the two stop as Nayr's eyes well up with tears. The only person I know is a girl from 12 who was reaped 2 years ago and killed in the bloodbath Posy Hawthorne I think her name was.

Bonnie must have sensed that this name made Nayr sad as she gave them both a sugar cube. And gave a pitiful smile to Nayr.

"Hey he got a bigger one than me!" Alice shrieked. Oh grate here we go again does she ever shut up? A cocky smile was on Bonnie's face as looked at Kazuo who lent in close to Alice.

" People are looking dear" He whispered trying his hardest not to laugh. Alice whipped her head round making poor Nayr get a mouthful of blonde hair. It was true, almost every tribute in the room was now looking at her. She let out one more screech before she stormed off with me and Cilla following after her.

**Carter Redfield POV**

"Do you like me?" I watched with boredom as Marcella twirled around in her poofy pink dress. It looked more like a wedding dress than a parade dress I was dressed in a white and pink suit with diamonds on it. Is this really all the careers do before the games? Flirt, frighten and complement each other? What I would give to be home with by little girl Aria I hope she was not missing her daddy too much.

"You look great" I looked round to see the 12 boy trying his best not to cry as he stood near his chariot.

"Hey I am going for a walk be back in a moment" no one even seemed to take notice other than Lucie who just grunted everyone else seemed to be traced by Marcella's show.

I stand next to the crying boy and looked round to make sure no one was watching as I would be expected to beat him up and that was the last thing I wanted to do. There would be plenty of time for that in the arena. It takes a few moment for him to notice me but when he does he stumbles back and quickly tries to make his self look big, he looks like I am going to beat him. I guess over the years us careers have not earned our selves a good name with the outlying districts but I see no need in hurting them now, it does not count if I hurt them now…maybe being a father has made me soft in the head yeah good going mate!

"I am Carter Redfield" I say with a smile holding out my strong hand towards the shaking 17-year-old. It takes him a few seconds for him to shake my had as he most likely thinks that I will break it or something. It not that I am not capable but it not my thing to introduce myself to someone then brake their hand. After a bit he shakes hands with me.

"Nayr Heavens district 12, you're the district 1 male right?" he says in a jumpy voice. I smile this kids knows his tributes, I see the tears that stain his face but I don't even bother asking him. It sounds mean but if I ask whats wrong I will only end up talking about my family back in 1 and get sad. The last thing I need is everyone seeing me crying I need to protect myself from people thinking I am weak. I look over to see Nayr's partner shouting at two people dressed up as what looked like curtains for some reason. 4 tributes stood round her two of them was dressed as train conductors so I guessed they was from 6. There costumes where nice to be honest however the girl should not have her hair tucked up in her hat as it takes the beauty away from her cute childish face. She jabs her district partner in the guts after he almost rolled on the floor laughing.

The other tribute where holding the girl back from almost clawing the faces of the curtain children. The two where hard to tell what district they was from as the girl who could not be older than 14 wore a long brown dress that trailed to the floor and the boy had a matching suit. I looked at their chariot and saw some people loading brown leaves into the back of the chariot to make them spray out of the back when the chariot moved. 7, they have to be unless 11 is going for the leave theme this year. As if on cue the district 11 pair come walking up in scarecrow costumes. Haha poor children they seemed to have the worst costume of all but I guess it has something to do with their district however I imaged district 9 with that outfit more than them.

"Hey 12, your partner over there said we could be allies" The boy says to Nayr with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Nayr sighed with his grey eyes full of defeat.

"Next she is going to be trying to the careers and every other tribute to join us in the Arena soon" I watched the kid turn to me and wave a goodbye, nice kid but it's a shame in the Arena he might be one more tribute in my way.

**Marcella De Campo POV**

God knows where my partner is gone to he has to be here or we wont look the part. The other careers look at my like I am a god well not Lucie but she seems to be making little contact with anyone at the moment and more scary seems to be plotting all of our deaths. I will have to keep and eye on this back stabber. The tribute from 2 are dressed as some sort of warrior that I am told is called Vikings but I think they look a bit silly in their pointy hats and silver amour. The boy Zander seems like a push over who I will find easy to bend to my will, the big-headed ones are. His partner not so much, she does not look like she would trust me even if i saved her life but she would be better to manipulate than Carter. He has a wife and child at home so the flirting is not going to work…maybe best friend. The 4's are push over and are too kind for their own good. They are both dressed as pirates with Amara dressed in a tight fitting leather costume and Clyde in a more loose fitting one. They are both complementing me on my outfit but I can see they would rather be somewhere else and are only saying it so they don't get on the wrong side of me. That a weakness right there!

I hear a capital like voice shout that the chariot ride would begin in 5 minutes. I quickly search for Carter who seems to be talking to a past Victor from 3 by the looks of it the crazy killer who won last year. No fun why should he get some extra advice and not me? I scream at him to come back as I turn around to face the crowd.

"Are you ready Carter?" I asked the strong-looking boy "let's make the Capital fall in love with us!" I scream as the horses pull us off into the night and to my place of victory.

**Thanks to Angleofmusic4ever for Cilla, ****The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past**** for Marcella and ****StupidityKilledTheCat**** for Carter!**

**For the comments: **

**About me saying its was a sling shot not a sling I am sorry from now on I will call it a sling and I am also sorry for putting it in the story too early on. **

**Thanks DarkHorseBlueSky for the idea and I did put some of it into the story but I could not do much as all the characters have a draft of their story line (I don't know how they will die or who will win yet so don't worry) and that would cut too much into it.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and if your character did not get talked about a lot don't get mad as at some point in this story they will have their time to shine!**

**Chariot costumes:**

**D1: Pink and white dress and suit**

**D2: Vikings **

**D3: Dress and suit made of cogs**

**D4: Pirates**

**D5: Electric Suit and Dress**

**D6: Train conductors **

**D7: Brown dress and suit with leaves coming out of the chariot**

**D8: Golden curtains **

**D9: golden tunics made of wheat**

**D10: Cow print jumpsuits**

**D11: Scarecrows**

**D12: black Knights **

**So there you go also the Blog will be up soon so if there is someone you want your character to look like tell me soon!**


	10. Training part 1

**Clyde Hurley POV**

I have to admit I am not a fan of the training centre at all with the sight of dummies heads being cut off, the smell of pigs blood on the end of Zander's arrow and the sound of two swords clanging together. I fear that one day this might be me who is on the other end of that sword as a crazed tribute brings it down on my head, the sounds of my screams muffle the sickening crack the sword makes As it hits bone the

I try to shake these thoughts off and go back to my training. On the bright side I have got into the careers and even though I know it is suicide at least it might help me get through the Bloodbath. I pick up a beautiful sliver spears nothing like the ones we have at home and throw it at the target. I smile as I hit the centre perfectly but sadly no one was watching.

Carter and Zander and now fighting over a bow and a shaft of 12 arrows but the fight is quickly stopped by 3 well-built peacekeepers. I look round the room at the other tributes trying my best not to give attention to Zander's and Carter's clash of personality's. I have to admit the tribute this year are very strong even the 13-year-old from 7 is grate with an axe but she quickly drop's it and pretends to hurt herself when she sees me looking. I put sit down and twizzle my spear around in my hand, looks like I picked the wrong year to volunteer…but I had to. If I did not volunteer dad would not of stopped Kyle's training, He becomes reaping age next year and I could not even think about what it would be like to see his cute little face become one more face in the sky. As I beat myself up about Kyle I did not even notice Marcella skipping up to me.

"Aw you got my spear for me, thanks Clyde" she said happily before snatching it from my hands skipping off to go train. Looks like it will be more than life we will be fighting for this year.

**Amara Caspian POV**

I watched Clyde from a distance and felt my heart sigh, I could tell he did not want to be here as much as me and being away from someone was eating him up inside. The strange thing was he was a volunteer unlike me who was reaped and taken from my home; he must want to be here. Like me though we are both in the careers and for the moment my lifesavers but if I can persuade him he might break off into a separate group with me.

"Hey Clyde" I say, open hearing this his sea green eyes become happy and bright again as he jumps up to meet me. He is not as bad as far as district partners go the only thing I don't like is that he is too cute and I am afraid I will become too attached to him.

"Hey, you're in the careers right?" he asks with a worried look on his face but it is quickly replaced by a relieved look when I nod

"Thank fuck, was sure I would be here with all these backstabbers and not you" wait was he saying I was a backstabber? Oh no I can't to attach to him but by every second he is becoming like a little brother to me. Just as I am about to ask him about splitting off from the group he is almost struck by a sickle that lands perfectly in the middle of a target. We all look round In shock to find the district 11 male Jan giving us a haunting smile.

**Jan Jimmers POV**

Stupid careers thinking they are better than everyone else but I will show them. They are bound to let me in, as they are to frighten to have any competition that is not their allies. I have trained for years now since I could work I would spend my hours off in a cave throwing sickles; I always wanted to be a victor and never cared much about anything else. This was always the case until last year when she was picked, the only girl I can say I have ever had feelings for taken away from me a picked apart my the careers. I swore from that day on I would volunteer and get revenge for the only girl who could make me feel.

I watch in amusement, as what I am guessing is the head of the careers walk up to me. Panda or something I think his name is. He leads me to a quite part of the room and sits my down next to the trap making where the district 12 tributes quickly move out the way of the station.

"That some pretty good throwing you got there, who trained you?" I smile at his comment, trained me well let me tell you something not all people are dumb like you.

I answer his question with a cold voice that sends shivers down his spine.

"Well congrats you are in the careers unless you want to be hunted down like an animal at the starts of the games, I am Zander by the way" me hunted like an animal nope that's going to be you mate. With one hand shake mine and their fate is sealed.

**Zaria Trush POV**

That traitor! How could he join the careers? They kill more of our tributes than any other group in the Games. I try my best to hide my anger but it is seen by Cilla who ask if I am ok. No I am not ok but I would never tell her that, it would make me look weak.

"Look at the two love birds over there" Alice says trying her best not to laugh.

We look over the see the district 3 pair talking to each other. The boy is wrapping some bandages round his district partner as he blushes and tries his best not to look her eyes.

"Wow how could she be even more dumb, can she not see that he likes her?" a little 13-year-old from district 9 says but unlike Alice is already laughing.

I take a look round at all the other tributes and start to feel depressed, some of us get on so well but in less than 2 months only one of us will be walking out alive.

**Misty Robison POV**

I really need to find a group soon or I am going to have no chance in these games. So far it looks like everyone as got allies. There is the careers as always, the two love birds from 11 who I would not dream about going with as they might backstab me if I do something wrong. The two from 7 who look cute if I am being honest as the older boy seems to be protecting the little girl but sadly they are both a bit too young I think to make it past the bloodbath. I almost give up hope and kick over a table full of plants making a trainer give me a disgusted look stupid capital freak!

"Hey Misty" I hear the unmistakable sound of Nokline's voice that seems to still not have broken. As he runs up I am not shocked to see that he has been crying, he never seems to stop. On the train here all he did was cry about how he would never see his family again. I know I sound cold saying that but he sounds like he is running out of oxygen when he cries. "I have found us some allies, the pair from district 6" he sounds so proud of himself and to be honest I am too but I try not to show it and look strong.

The district 6 pair seem as weak as weak as Nokline with one being under 15 by the looks of it and the other talking to himself. Yes I can see me getting very far with these two but at the end of the day they are allies and to be honest I don't have any other options at the moment.

**Norkline James POV**

I want nothing more than to do Misty proud after all I am going to die but I want a friend to be with me when I die nothing more. If I got to pick who I would team up with it would be the large group that seems to be forming near the survival stations. By the looks of it is made up of the two from 12, 9,8 and 3 also the girl from 11. But with their large numbers I can see that the careers are already thinking of taking them down so best to stay away from that group.

Our allies are not that bad. Not much anyway. The boy seems a bit crazy as he is always chanting some sort of prayer in a different language but the girl is just too sweet to even be in the games. I watch Misty talk to the two about strategies before turning round to me a smiling. I have a friend for the first time, I have someone who likes me.

**Sorry all the POV are short just I had to get all the tributes in one chapter next one should not be as short, I am thinking of writing a few chapters of the morning of the day they are sent to the Arena for the tributes that you would like to know more about. Also sorry for the late update I have had a busy week and did not find enough time to write but things are back to normal now!**

**So the groups at the moment…**

**Careers:**

**Marcella De Campo**

**Carter Redfield**

**Lucie silver**

**Zander Lance**

**Amara Caspian**

**Clyde Hurley**

**Underdogs:**

**Nayr Heavens**

**Alice Peabody**

**Salvianus Vicci**

**Amarath Camille**

**Jamie Finckle**

**Cillia Flisk**

**Kenzi Hertz**

**Atticus Parker**

**Zaria Trush**

**Lover Birds:**

**Elena Hensen**

**Aaron Luka**

**Outcasts:**

**Ainsley Farley**

**Nano Jones**

**Outcast 2:**

**Flavia Gornelly**

**Phill Ginger**

**Misty Robinson**

**Nokline James**


	11. Training part 2

**Flavia Gornelly POV**

I wish I had not of taken Lillie's place in the games but at the same time I could not of put my twin sister through what I am going through what I am going through now. At least I have allies who all seem weak and should be easy to beat, even if I am only 12 I am still ready to kill. Well I say they are all weak but my district partner is not as he seems a bit on the crazy side. On the train here he was calling demons to come help him with and is always hiding and talking to himself but never to anyone else.

"Hi I am Misty Robinson" a pretty girl says to me with her hair all tied up in a perfect fishtail braid. I have to stay undercover as seem weak so they trust me; I slightly nod my head and look at her with tear forming in my eyes. I feel proud as her face softens and she hugs me tightly and tells me everything will be ok, guess its easy to get people to trust you when you are younger than them. She pulls away from the hug when my partner Phil starts cutting himself and chanting some strange song and bleeding into a cup. He is stopped as quick as he started when two peacekeepers pull him away. What a total freak!

**Phil Ginger POV**

Its working, my plan is working. Everyone here thinks I am some freak who is slightly going crazy; this is as far from the truth as it can be. The only thing I feel is the need to get home to my family and marry someone and really just live out my life.

The two white peacekeepers dump me near the harmful plants station the two from ten's talk about something that I don't really care about. The two look at me for a few seconds in shock before they quickly run away from me and towards the agility station that seems to be very popular with the careers. I sit back and lean ageist a wall.

"I will come home soon brook" I whisper into my hands as I hide the lonely tears that fall from my eyes.

**Slavianus Vicii POV**

" Mara" I shout as I run through the vast amount of stations that fill the training room. I just had a run in with the male from 2 who threatened to cut all my limbs off as I beat him in the agility run. This has now put me on edge as every clash of metal makes me think I will hear my cannon boom. And I have not even started the games yet.

I am now in a team with The 12's and few other districts, I did not want to be in a team with someone but my mentor said it was the best way to get through the games. Also my district partner Amarath or Mara for short wanted me to join with her. I have to admit I have become close the little girl as she is the only person who talks to me like a real person and not a freak, almost like Vittoria did. I know I should have let go by now as she was killed in games 2 years ago but I can't I still love her and I wish I could have done something to save her.

"Salvianus!" I turn around to see the boy from 12 and 3 running up to meet me. "That was great running there, Cilla wants to talk to you about your role." Atticus says with excitement, why does he sound happy I am going to my death. We all are.

"What do you mean by role" I ask and guessing from their shocked looks rather harshly too. I know they are just trying to be nice and make me feel wanted in the group but I am really not in mood to talk. I only want to find Mara and maybe try some trap making.

Nayr takes a long time to choose his words and make sure no one who is not our allies is listening.

"She is giving us all jobs for the bloodbath, for example mine is to get the 2 under 14's out of it and somewhere safe." He says with a hopeful smile. I want to shout at him to make sure he looks after Mara after all she is too young to be in the games in my opinion. I nod and the two lead me to Cilla who is trying her hand at the memory game in the corner of the room.

I don't really like her if I am being honest she seems way to bossy and full of herself and I am sure she will not be the caring leader once we get in the arena.

When she sees me she gives a cocky smirk and tells me to sit down on the floor next to her.

"We was watching your running and I must say it is very good" she pauses to see my reaction but my eyes are darting round still looking for my little district partner.

"Hey" she screams at me causing me to flinch and look at her I shock. "Thank you Mr. Vicci" she says with a charming smile, this girl is nuts "as I was saying I would like you to be the person who runs and gets the bags at the bloodbath"

Wait did she just ask me to run deep into the bloodbath? I want nothing to do with the bloodbath but with no other people willing to take me in I guess I have no choice.

**Amarath Camille POV**

I hate this place, I want nothing more than to go home and cry in my mothers arms. I try to think on the bright side, about the fact that my niece or nephew is safe and sound and hopefully will never get reaped. I am very well hidden behind the agility run, that's good as I don't want to speak to anyone. Even when my district partner was shouting my name a refused to come out.

My vision of the world becomes blurry from the tears in my eyes so I give in and bring my knees up to meet my face and use them to muffle my crying. I think about home, it was not much but I would give anything to be there and not here no amount of money or food could make me change my mind. It's not fair,why was my sister out of all the girls in the district picked, even more why do these Games even take place each year. Oh sure I know what the school says the reason for it was but I want the know there is a deeper meaning.

"Are you ok?" I hear a manly but soft voice say to me. startled I look up and quickly wipe away the tears from my eyes to see who it is. A good-looking boy looks down at me with a sweet smile on his face. I can't remember what district he was from but he seemed nice enough. I look up at him and nod and go back to crying. I hear him sigh as he sits next to and shake his head. " well you don't look happy you look very sad" I glance over to him a burst out into laughter, he is holding up a banana to his mouth in a sad face and puppy dog eyes. He smiles at me and leans back on the wall.

"you know when my little girl is sad I always sing her favourite song to make her happy". Wow he can sing and he has a little girl at his age? But he looks so young and he is a father. I look into his brownish green and ask him what song it is in a giggly voice. He starts tapping a beat on his legs and starts to sing

"So put another record on play it on repeat, cuz nothing really matters when where dancing" I have to say his voice is very good not the best but better than most boys by far. "Cuz all you ever need to know is what you do to me so every time you hold me close my skips, skips a beat" I watch in laughter as he stands up and starts doing silly dances and faces.

"So come on spin me around no I don't wanna go home cuz when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat" He pulls me up and starts dancing with me and for the first time in the games I feel safe from death. "I know I should but I can't leave you alone so when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a-"

"CARTER!" says the district 2 tribute in a mean voice "what are you doing with this outlier scum?" he questions pointing to me with anger in his eyes.

Carter stops dancing and looks at his allies calmly

"don't call her th-"

"I call her whatever I want after all I will be victor not her" The angered boy shouts. I don't like him at all could he get even more big-headed? Carter looks down at his feet and glances over to me again

"She reminds me of my daughter…that's all" the other careers look pitifully at him at this comment all but the 2 male.

"carter I don't give a shit about you stupid wife or kid, ain't my fault you can't keep it in your pants." At this comment Caters eyes fleered up as he clenched his fist and raised his voice making me flinch.

" Don't you say that I love them, both of them!"he screams in the district 2 males face causing him to smirk.

"well if you love them so much then why you have no money, why are you taking the chance of putting you family on the streets…if you love them so much then why are you such a loser" at this Carter swings a punch a him and brakes his nose. Before anything else can happen The girl from 1 and the boy from 4 pull them away from each other.

"Carter he is not worth it" the redheaded girl says to him as she pushes him back to the wall. I look over to Lucie the only tribute whose name I bothered to learn because of her mean look who is eating and apple and looking disappointed.

"Oh Marce, things where just getting good" the girl completely blanks this comment out carries on trying to break up the fight.

"You dickhead!" the 2 boy shouts with blood running down his face "don't even think about coming to the career again, you're going to be the first one to go!"

As they walk away Carter slumps down and starts humming to himself trying no to seem bothered. I get closer to him and whisper in his ear "I know a group that will take you"

**So there you go Carter has been kicked out of the careers and now has the chance with a different group.**

**Salvianus is being forced to go deep into the Bloodbath to get supplies and both of the district 6 tribute are pretending to be something they are not.**

**The blog should Be finished soon and more information will be added as the story goes on.**

**Also do you think I should no enough training chapter and if so with what tributes?**


	12. Training Part 3

**Alice Peabody POV**

"No, no and no" shouts Nayr as he paces the elevator "we ain't having some career near them kids." He says as he punches the wall making the elevator shake. I sigh and look at our Mentor who once again who is looking off into nothingness so much help he is! Nayr has been acting this way since he got told that Cilla was letting the district 1 male Carter in the group who to be honest did not seem that bad.

"Well he is good-looking" I say trying my best to not make eye contact with Nayr who I know is looking at me will disbelief on his face.

"Well Alice will you find him hot when he has a knife to a 13 year olds neck" he snaps causing me to hold my well-manicured hands up in surrender.

"Well I work better with bow and arrow" We look up to see Carter looking down at us and I tell you what I was sure he could not get better looking, I want to stroke his hair!

"Haha your funny, why don't you come join our little ride to our deaths" Nayr says sarcastically as he turn his back to the career and mumbling to himself as he did so.

Carter looked at me is confusion but all I could offer him was a shrug.

"So where is you other mentor Haymitch?" Carter asks kindly trying his best not to get on the wrong side of Nayr again.

"He is too drunk to walk" Our mentor Caleb says but strangely looking into space like he is only half in reality.

"Oh he talks to the Career but not his own tributes" Nayr moans from the other end of the elevator causing Caleb to come fully into reality and look at him with hurt in his blue eyes.

"Take no notice of him he is on his period" I giggle, a few seconds later the doors open Nayr storms out and head to the group leaving me with a few seconds to talk to Carter alone.

"So where is your mentor?" his happy face quickly switches to one sadness and regret.

"They refuse to mentor me now that I got kicked out of the careers you see in our district it's a big dishonour to be taken out of the careers" He stops and looks over the pack who are tormenting the two from 10 as Zander tries to kiss the girl that makes the boy very unhappy. "I feel like I have let my family down".

I take a few seconds to pick my words as I have been told I don't have a way with words, I put my hand on his shoulder and look at his shaking hands.

"Well go home and prove to them that you can make it with out the pack" a smile forms on his face as he passes me a photo of a young toddler with curly blonde hair and lovely almost golden eyes.

"It my little girl the only thing in my life that means anything to me, she is what I am fighting for" he says in a shaky voice, who would know it a career with feelings. He takes one last look at the careers and walks with me to the as you say 'underdogs'.

**Clyde Hurley POV**

"Can he even do that?" I ask Amara who is now making a net away from the pack as I watch our past allie walk away with the girl from 12 "you know kicking Carter out and all" She looks at Zander who is now chatting up Marcella who just seems as pissed at him as I am.

"He can do what ever he wants he is the leader and I don't think he really cares about what other people think of him" She say snapping the netting and swearing as she threw her broken piece of work on the ground. If I was being truthful she was the only tribute that I trusted in these games as she was trained but not a volunteer, she was one of the unlucky few to get reaped something I fear will happen to my brother one day. I idea comes over me and even though I fear about asking her I have no choice.

"Say, I was thinking at some point would you want to break away from the careers at some point, you know when things get a bit out of hand". I can see from her reaction that she has thought the same thing for a bit. She became a bit skittish and whispered to me "do you really think we can get away from them?" I smile and nod my head

"they are all too big-headed they will focus on winning and in Zanders case Killing Carter and not even know that we have gone for a bit."

We smile at each other and shake hands and talk about our plans to escape the careers, I just failed to notice Marcella who was listening in on our little talk.

**There you go a little chapter to tie up the loose ends and as for the groups:**

**Careers:**

Leader: Xander Lance

Marcella De Campo

Lucie Silver

Clyde Hurley

Amara Caspian (I know they are planning to run off but they are still part of the Careers)

**The Underdogs:**

Leader: Cilla Flisk

Jamie Finckle

Amaranth Camillie

Salvianus Vicci

Zaria Trush

Alice Peabody

Nayr Heavens

Kenzi Hertz

Atticus Parker

Carter Redfield

**The 2nd Underdogs:**

Leader: none

Misty Robinson

Nokline James

Flavia Gornelly

Phil Ginger

**District Partners:**

Ainsley Farley

Nano Jones

**Lover birds:**

Elena Hensen

Aaron Luka

**So next will be the Gamemakers then scores, interviews, last night (district 10 and 7), the twist and then games. If I feel that some tributes did not have enough written about them I will do a small chapter like this on the morning of the bloodbath so feel free to tell me if you feel your tribute should have more written about them as I have not covered everything. Please do keep in mind that I will write more about your tributes past, likes and skills as the story goes on so if they have not be fully explained there is a better chance of them getting further in the games (not certain but there is a chance).**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I am glad you like the story and I hope you like the Arena and twist even more (I know it is not the quell but this will be explained in the chapter about the twist).**

**As for the blog I need to finish a few things then I am done!**


	13. Gamemakers and scores

**Carter Redfield POV**

I will show that Zander, thinking he can rule everyone. The only reason he even became leader was because his father and uncle are victors other than that he is not a leader at all. I will get higher than him and if I don't I plan to leave him a little message.

As I walk into the room with my head help high I walked over to a dummie and got it nailed to a large piece of wood that was next to the axes. Next I went to the camouflage station and dipped my figures into some pigs blood, on the way back I also managed to get a bow and one single arrow. As I got busy to work I knew that the Gamemakers where dying to see my work, with one crack of the arrow hitting the board I moved away and started to exit the room. They gasped in shock as they saw my creation, with a good score in mind for me hopefully.

**Marcella Campo POV**

I had watched a lot of these Games and not once had a career getting kicked out of the pack end well. I still worried about Carter, as after all if I could not win he was the only one who could bring glory to my district but I needed to focus on getting a high score. They had become very picky since the 74th games after Katniss Everdeen got a 11 and rumour has it the president did not agree with it. Now they mark you down for not hitting the target full on, outbursts of anger, overkill and slow reaction time, which is something I have never been good with.

I walk into the training centre with my head held high and my hair catching the wind as I walked towards the spear section. I stood in the room waiting for the holograms to come running at my with their weapons drawn, the first few went well with me killing them before they could even get close but the last one was the one that got me. I trident whistled past my ear as a strong-looking tribute came running at me, it took me a few seconds to register what was happening by I finally threw the spear into his eye and walked out the room. I would not get top score but I would still get high.

**Xander Lance POV**

The group was going well now that Carter had been kicked out. It was for the best his head just was not in the game I mean dancing with a 13-year-old outlier scum? He could not kill a fly. I prepare to make my family proud as I walk into the room with my head held and bow to the Gamemakers but am shocked to find them giggling as they look at something behind me. As I turn around I can feel the anger boiling up inside me as I look at a training dummie that is nailed to a piece of wood with the words 'see you in hell Xander in one well shot arrow in its head. How can he mock me and the glory of my family and think he can get away with it?

I tried my best to conceal my anger as I painted his name on a dummies head and repeatedly stabbed it with my knife. With each swing I would stab and slice the dummie and smile as the pig's blood slowly dripped from the wounds. I had to admit I like the kill and I had no trouble thinking this might be some small child or a big strong teen in the arena. When I was sure that the Carter dummie was dead I stood up with a smile on my face as I turned to the Gamemakers. They just looked at me with disappointment as the wrote notes on the paper I will show them when I win!

**Lucie Silver POV**

The fools! They all think that they can trust me? Ha! I hated them all, they was not as fun as they make out on TV, the only cool thing that happened was Carter and Xander I will miss their fights.

I walk in and give a flirty smile to the head Gamemaker who just seems to look at me like I am a freak, he must not play for that team. A go over to the knives and pick up some just like I train with and walk over to the hologram and get ready to show my skills. They come running at me with different weapons but I kill them so fast that I don't even have time to see what they are. In under 30 seconds I have killed 12 holograms and walk out with a grin on my face and I will have an even bigger one I become the next victor.

**Kenzie Hertz POV**

After an electrical charge lit up the room Atticus exited with a beaming smile on his face.

"Good luck" He said with his cheeks going red. He was always shy around me and I never knew why, maybe because I still have not thanked him for standing up for me on the train. As he walks away I take deep breaths as to make sure I don't faint and walk into the room. It is all silver with little pens full of mutts and training holograms and dummies. Two of the dummies where already dead serving as a message to the two careers Zander and Carter that one of them was going down. It seemed like a petty thing but Carter was part of my alliance so I guess I had to stand up for him in some way.

After 2 minutes to deciding I picked up a knife and spun it in my hand but shivered at the sound of ripping skin. I felt the warm blood run down my arm and closed my eyes, after how I acted when I saw Kazuo's blood I did not want to seem so weak in front of the Gamemakers. I walked to a pen where I could hear a mutt growling at me, and opened the gate and stood in the pen with my weapon drawn. I could hear it walking round me with its teeth grinding together but after a bit it stopped. I slightly opened my eyes for a split second to see the beast flying through the air to me. I closed my eyes and jabbed my sword into the air followed my a shriek as the beast slumped to the ground.

**Clyde Hurley POV**

I had to do this for my brother and my father, not for myself I have to give them hope. I walk in and glance up to look at the Gamemakers. They look like Clowns so its hard to think my life could depend on them. I go for my favorite weapon, a spear that is very different from the bronze one I have at home. I pick up the golden beauty and make my way over to the target station and throw it with force it knocks over the dummie but I am glad that it still hit the head and killed it quickly. As I smile at my work I don't notice the dummie with a trident in its hand as it runs up to me screaming. Its takes me a few seconds but I manage to pull the spear out and hit it in its heart.

**Amara Caspian POV**

It seemed Clyde was happy with his but I was about to risk everything. I wanted to leave the Careers and although Clyde did not want to do it I had to.

I walked into the centre with tears rolling down my face and my body shivering and picked up the only thing I knew I was not good with, knives. The have already been used most likely by Lucie unless the district 3 girl or boy can use them. I watch as the holograms come at me with their weapons drawn and try my best to hit them and I hit 6 out of the 12 that are meant to appear but the last 4 I start to cry and drop my knives and as the one with the arrow is about to hit me they all stop and I am told to leave the room. Hopefully they give me a high score.

**Misty Robinson POV**

As I sit quietly waiting for my turn my stomach turns when I see Nokline rushed out of the room with a broken shoulder and blood poring out of it. As I walk in my mind fills with images of Norkline's shoulder as I try not to make myself sick and picked up a light sword and tried to ignore the one on the floor stained with blood. And started to chop at the dummies I did hit them but it was always on the arms and I only killed 3. After one flung me across the room I was dismissed.

**Ainsley Farley POV**

The two from six both walked out with watery grins and being dragged out by peacekeepers totally different from how Nano had. He walked out and it was clear to see he had cried but he still tried to make me feel strong, he always did he had promised to protect me in the games until I won.

When my name was called I grabbed a silver axe and got ready for the holograms to run at me. Nano had told me to get a low score so that the Careers would not see me as a threat but I panicked and started to swing the axe wildly before I knew it all the Gamemakers was looking at me with their mouths open and all the holograms where dead. I did it but did I really want it?

**Cilla Flisk POV**

I was on the fast track to winning these games, I had my skills and I even had my group. They would not last long and I knew that so I had made a plan. I would slowly kill the tributes in the group who get low training scores and make it look like Carter did it, that's the only reason I even let him in the group. We will then offer him to the Careers in exchange for one more day of freedom and that is when I will leave them to their deaths. I walk in and pick up a whip with spikes on both sides and a golden handle and start to slash away at the pig's blood dummies. After they are dead I leave with my face full of pride and glory in my hands.

**Salvianus Vicci POV**

I was not enjoying this one bit I hated it, all of it even my allies. Every moment of this makes me think of what Vittoria went through before these stupid games killed her. I have to win for her no one else!

My memory seems to go blurry as I swing my short sword at everything that moves. I pay no attention to the blood that sprays across my face and the sound of the sword cutting. To my disappointment I only cut off the limbs and did not kill them. I shake my head in disappointment, it's hopeless I knew it would be.

**Amaranth Camille POV**

Carter had been so kind to me, the way he stood up to me with them careers and he even gave me a hug. I have to be honest and say I was getting a bit of a crush on him so I had to do him proud. The Gamemakers where scary than I had expected with their big hair and wacky makeup, the head just looked down at me with a bored look on his face.

"You may begin" he said with his voice deep and cold. I looked round with my eyes tearing up as I could not see anything I was sure I would not mess up on

"if you have nothing to show us please leave" Gamemaker King said with annoyance.

"But I don't know what to do" I cried as I was taken out of the room with a peacekeeper on my arm. I guess I blew it.

I had the best night ever with Elena the other night; I know she was ment to be my friend but when I looked into her bright blue eyes I could not help but fall in love with her. I was in love and nothing could get me down not even when I was slicing the dummies with my dagger. I did end up missing a few towards the end that put me down but I did kill 6 out of 12 so I killed half. However the Gamemakers did not seem impressed which made me worry about what the other tributes did. I just hope the love of my life did well.

**Elena Hensen POV**

I had thrown up this morning and had felt ill all day, this Capital food was not agreeing with me in the slightest. I walked over to the bow and arrow station and started to aim it a a mutt about 3 foot away from me. The arrow flew through the air and hit it in the middle of its head but at that second 3 more jumped out from nowhere and came bounding towards me I quickly pulled out 3 arrows and killed two but the last one missed and soon the mutt was growling in my face before a bullet tore through its skull and killed it. I threw my bow on the ground and ran out crying. I have been emotional these past few days and I don't know why.

**Zaria Trush POV**

Jan worries me, he came out with blood all over his face and a scary smile. I know he had got in to the careers and I was glad he did less time I had to spend with him. It was clear to see that the knives had been over used, this worried me that I would be boring to them.

The holograms came running towards me and each time I would stab them in the necks and watch them despair. On the last one I slipped and lost my knife, I crawled over the room and tried my best not to let he sword come closer to my face. At last my fingers find the knife and jabbed it into the neck with force.

**Alice Peabody POV**

This was stupid, if they think I am going to pick up some weapon and swing it about they can think again! These nail cost me loads. As the peacekeepers walk up to take me in I scream

"I am not going anywhere with you!"

"But you will get a zero" Nayr says with shock in his voice

I watch Nayr shake when his name in shouted, no turning back now.

There was only one thing I was good at my other than my token was a bow and arrow, Posy had told me how to use one before she died. This still brung tears to my eyes knowing I would never find a girl like her.

**Nayr Havens POV**

I walked in a picked up a bow and arrow on the floor and aimed it a target. To my surprise it hit the middle perfectly. As the Gamemakers clapped I tried again with the heavy type of bow Carter used. I was going to show people he was not the only man in the group…I could look after children too. Sadly I did not think about the weight and missed…by a lot and when I opened by eyes found that it had been shot at the Gamemakers missing the head by inches. I watched all the angered faces and quickly ran away

"Sorry!" I shouted as back.

**So sorry this was so late I have not found the time to write this week but should be back on track now.**

**Scores**

**district 1**

**M: 9**

**F: 8**

**District 2**

**M: 8**

**F: 10**

**District 3:**

**M: 7**

**F:6**

**District 4:**

**M: 8**

**F: 5**

**District 5:**

**M: 2**

**F: 6**

**District 6:**

**M: 5**

**F: 1**

**District 7:**

**M: 4**

**F: 6**

**District 8:**

**M: 8**

**F: 5**

**District 9:**

**M: 6**

**F: 1**

**District 10:**

**M: 6**

**F:7**

**District 11:**

**M: 8**

**F: 6**

**District 12:**

**M: 4**

**F: 8**

**Next is the interviews so if you have anything you want your tributes to say send it too me.**

**Also from the scores who do you think (other than my tributes) will be first to die and who will win?**


	14. Interviews Part 1

**Carter Redfield POV**

This is time to prove myself and to get a few last-minute sponsors in there. I am guessing my stylist was going with the laid back look as I am dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt with winner on it, white trainers and to top it all off a white blazer with a white matching hood stitched on the back. I see our interviewer Clyton Frank greeting the screaming crowd with his green hair slicked back into a strange hairstyle.

"Please put your hands together for our male from district 1 Carter Redfield!" at that moment I walk onto the stage with my right hand in my pocket and the other running through my messy styled hair. I take a seat next to him and prepare for the life probing questions.

"So Carter" He says leaning in close " we hear you are not in the careers anymore is this true?" I swallow quickly and look out to the crowd; this was the one question I was hoping they would not ask me.

"Yes sadly it is, me and Xander had some problems and this seemed the best way to solve it" my answer got a few disappointed sighs from the crowd that did anything but make me feel better about the situation.

"Well is there anyone at home that is still pushing you to bring glory to your district?" Clyton asks stroking his long green beard. Glory? Do they think that is the only reason any of us volunteer? But I guess I will have to play along with it.

" Yes my wife and little princess" I hear someone scream in sadness with the mention of my wife and having child idiots!

"Don't you think they are disappointed in you?" this makes me want to shave the little clowns face off but I held my self back and shook my head.

"I am not doing this to make people proud of me, I am doing it to give my child the best life I can" at this I watch every Capital fool melt at my answer.

"Moving on, how did you get your score of 8 if you are not in careers?" I am about to answer but then I see Marcella just of the stage shaking her head at me and I got the message.

**Marcella De Campo POV**

"So what's it like being in the Careers this year?" Clayton asks me with a smug look on his face telling me he knows exactly what its like. I want to say the truth about how I think its wrong that Carter is not in them, about the district 4 plan to leave but I keep my mouth shut and go for the next best option.

"They are great this year we have some great fighters" I glance over to Xander looking at me with a death look "and now Carter is gone everything is better". I hated saying that but the last thing I want is an enemy like Xander after me.

"May I say tonight you look beautiful" He says glancing down to my chest, this makes me fold my arms over at my see-through golden dress where only the more out there parts are covered by golden flowers. I look over to my mentor who shakes his head and at that second to remove my hands and let the creepy man look.

"You are very popular with the boys Marcella" I cringe at this comment and look round and all the men that look like clowns and let out a forced smile but I know it looks real.

"Well I will be very happy getting to know some of the good-looking ones after I win these games" I sit proudly knowing I have a ton of sponsors when cheering and cat whistles are thrown to me from the crowd.

**Xander Lance POV**

I know everyone is frightened by me, even the interviewer seems to be leaning away from me but I don't care they will all love me when I win.

"So Xander-"

"Call me Zander" I say in a deep harsh voice as I give a sinister smile.

"Ok Zander, so I am right in saying you are the reason Carter is kicked out of the Careers?" I smile at this question as it was the one I was hoping they would ask the most. I sit up and make sure my grey suit and tie are all straightened out and start to answer the question.

"Yes I did, I saw Carter and worried he might drag us down with him" I see Clyton's yellow eyes widen with shock at this comment but he still seems to understand.

"I think we are just worried he will get revenge on you" the crowd nod in agreement and my mind flash backs to the Gamemakers when Carter left that little message for me and the anger started to build up inside me again.

"Well I can assure you I have my best man on the case" I snap at Clyton and I turn to look at my mentor who once again is missing just like 3's and 12's what the hell was going on here?

**Lucie Silver POV**

I am not like the other Career girls who act all sexy and dumb to get the Capital men to like them, I know that only ends up in them using you if you win. My stylist has put me in a beautiful camo jump suit with combat boots and my hair in a tight bun on top of my head.

"Now many of you have all wanted to get in the head of our district 2 female this year and now might be your chance, please welcome Lucie Silver!" at the moment I walked onto the stage with my held high a beaming smile on my face and sat down in the red velvet seat and soaked up the clapping from the crowd and awaited the questions.

" So, the Capital don't know much about you is there a reason for that" For once I had not idea how to answer this question and had to think for a few seconds before I can up with my answer

"I am saving it all for when I win honey" this makes Clyton blush and look down at his fingers. This would be a gross thing if it was the old interviewer but with Clyton being only 25 years old guess it's not that bad calling him honey.

"Your clothes are very nice and not very girly, do you not mind getting stuck in?" I nod my head and smile at him before turning to the camera

"Listen tributes, just because I am girl does not mean I wont plunge a knife into your chest!" I scream and take in the cheers.

**Kanzi Hertz POV**

"So Kenzi, do you have any clue who Atticus's crush is?" I feel the anger growing inside me as I think back to his interview. He said he had a crush on one of the girls in his alliance and I think I know who it is. I saw him the other day asking Alice Peabody about what makes a girl happy, her answers were dumb but he still asked her so he must like her. It's not that I like him…well maybe I do a bit but looks like nothing will ever come of it.

" I am not sure but it will be interesting to see who it is" I say as I look down at my lap with disappointment.

Clyton must have seen this as he started to think of a new topic.

"So, I love your dress" I looked down at it and smiled, it did let me look nice even Atticus said I looked beautiful. I was a tight-fitting white dress showing a figure I did not even know I had and a long flowing net cape.

"Thanks Clyton and can I say you hair looks grate" this was a little white lie but I had to give some sort of complement who could be so cold not to?

**Clyde Hurley POV**

"So Clyde what was your reason for volunteering?" Clyton asks me with his green hair shining in the spotlights. I don't want to say it was so my father would take my brother out of training but I still had to make it about him somehow.

"Well I want to be someone my brother looks up too" To be honest it was not the best answer I could have said but it will have to do as I can tell by Clayton's nodding he is about to move on to the next question.

"So are you and your brother close?" I smile as the thoughts of my brothers smiling face come into my head.

"Yes, he is everything to me I would do anything for him even die" I get a few cute gasps from the crowd, I know they think I meant that like a saying not that it is the truth to what is happening.

"So, if you win what is your plan for the future?" As strange as it is I have never thought of what I would do so I had to almost make it up of the top of my head.

"I want to find a nice girl who does not have a bad bone in her body and shy and quiet and start a family" It sounded a bit lame but it was what I have always wanted kind of. I just did not want any of these Capital women and taking it the wrong way, the last thing I wanted was to be the new Finnick.

**Amara Caspian POV**

I was angered that my plan to be kicked out of the Careers for having a low score did not work and it looked like I would have to make a new plan involving Clyde even though I know he would have followed me if I was kicked out.

"Amara Caspian!" Clayton screamed as I walked onto the stage finding it hard to walk in my high heels. I was dressed in a long following baby blue dress that looked like running water and my tight plaited hair was pinned to my head with hairpins. I looked at the screaming crowd and turned away, they loved the Careers I wonder how much they will like me when I run away.

"So, Amara you are one of the few lucky ones to get reaped in district 4. Do you still think you have a chance of winning" Clyton asks sweetly but I can't help but be mad. Lucky? How I am I one of the lucky ones so far the odds have been everything but in my favour!

" Don't worry, I might have not wanted to be here but I can still a tribute in a blink of an eye" The truth was I wanted nothing to do with the death of these children but I had to seem strong and deadly if I had any chance of getting Sponsors.

**Misty Robison POV**

I did not want to be here and I did not want to play this game! My mentor had told be to act sweet so I would not be targeted in the arena but it was hard when I had to talk to people who I hated.

"Now please give a warm welcome to our district 5 female Misty Robinson!" at the point my mentor pushed me onto the stage. The lights blinded me and my body started to shake. I could see everyone clapping but there was no sound only a loud buzzing noise.

"Misty!" I hear Clayton shout at me "are you ok dear?" as I am pulled back into a reality I nod a carefully take a seat next to him and try to tell myself what was happening.

"So Misty, tell us a bit about your family" My family! Why does he not just look in some file the Capital has? I am sure they have a lot of them!

"Well my mum was killed in Games when she was 18, Kitt Robinson?" Clyton acted like he knew her but I could to tell he had no idea who she was and like all these Capital fools, she is just one more fallen tribute from years ago that no one knew.

"I am sorry about your loss" I scowl at this as he almost sounds like he dose feel for me at all.

" Yeah, well try saying that to my father when he loses me too" I snap and turn away trying my best not to cry when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Misty, you will just have to fight even harder to get back then" He says with a warm smile but as I look at the tributes standing both sides of the stage I know I will need all the odds to be in my favour.

**Sorry this is so late but as I leave school in 9 weeks its hard to find time in the week to write. I will finish writing the interviews tonight and should publish them by Monday with the link to the blog. Also I am not getting reviews from all the people who submitted but I know myself it can be hard to find the time so just one review to show me you are still reading and have not just given me a tribute and forgotten about this story will do. All reviews are appreciated and thanks to the people who have been reviewing.**

**I am thinking of doing a Syot after I finish this one maybe the 100th games so it long enough in the future for something's to have change but at the same time not long enough for the victor of this story to be dead. This story is still my main focus but let me know if you think I should do one after this.**


	15. Interviews part 2

**Ainsley Farley POV**

I hated this more than anything. They think that they can just watch us all fight to the death and laugh about it? I think not! My stylist is an idiot too, she had dressed me laced covered dark blue dress with golden sandals and my hair was more fluffed up than normal. I was sure I looked like a freak even though Nano had told me I look fine. Over the past few weeks I had started to see Nano like my older brother and the two of us got on very well I just hope the same thing that happened to Cedric did not happen. I still remember going to sleep one night feeling hope that my brother was going to win as he was in the last 2, I had even started to pack my things ready to move into the victors house when I was woken my a blood curdling scream from my mother. I ran into the living room as fast as I could only to find my mother on her knees with my family trying their best to stop themselves from crying. On the screen was the district 2 female with a smug look on her face she had killed my brother. A few days later when it was her interview I watched it as all my family was out working and I finally got to see my brother's death. His axe skills where no match for her sword. She plunged her sword into him stomach and filled her water bottle with his blood and laughed as she watched him drink it.

Since then blood terrifies me more than anything, not very good to say I am going into the Hunger games.

"Its your turn Ainsley" my mentor Johanna shouts at me from the crowd. I quickly run onto the stage holding my dress up so I don't trip and look the clown who is about to interview me.

"Ainsley! We was worried you was not going to join us" Clyton laughs and smiles and the people who laugh along with him. I sit down on the seat and look out to the screaming crowd, are they really screaming for me?

"So Ainsley, Nano seems very protective over you" Clyton says looking at Nano who stands of stage in a dark blue suit.

"Yes we are almost like siblings" I giggle and am happy when people giggle back.

"So you will have a good hunger games then " I stop smiling and look at him with shock.

"Good!" I shout, " These games are the most unfair thing ever to happen!" I hear the crowd and gasp in shock at my honesty but Johanna seems to be trying not to laugh. Clyton clears his throat and glances up to President Snow before speaking.

"Well we will sure miss you honesty" He says disappointed. Wait he thinks I wont make it? Well I will show him!

**Cilla Flisk POV**

I was so pleased with my training score and to be honest I was pleased with how everything was going great so far it did seem like the odds where in my favour. I had even been put in what I was sure was the best dress tonight. I was a tight flowing silver dress with golden flowers on it and gold heels.

" Cilla Flisk from district 8!" Clyton had only be doing this for a year since the old interviewer had died from unknown reasons. I walked out a waved to the crowd trying my best to make people want to sponsor me and got ready for the questions.

"So Cilla a little bird told me you are a leader of your own team, is this true?" I smile as I love showing people how good of a leader I am.

"Yes I am it is a very good team and I am proud to be part of it" I say with a beaming smile.

"So do you think you could beat the careers?" He says leaning in close and I am sure so is the of Panem.

"Err" I say as I start to shake "yes, yes we can with me in charge!" I stand up and twirl as the crowd screams in joy. When I stop I notice Xander slowly rubbing his chin before giving me wink and leaving for his room.

**Salvianus Vicci POV**

This is hopeless I wont get anyone to like me, ever. They had done me all up with my messy hair all bushed and wearing a blue and yellow suit but I am just going to blow it like I do everything. They pick you apart and then spit you out, I am not sure if I could put up with that

"Salvianus Vicci" I hear the interviewer shout followed by a large round of applause. I walk out as I try my best not to show how worried I am about everything. I sit down and want to scream at everyone say how evil these games are but I keep calm. I think of the love of my life's interview where everyone laughed at her and make fun of her.

"So Sal, do you mind if I call you that?" I keep looking out into the crowd trying to think how many of them would be laughing at my death.

"Well I have nothing else to lose" even I know how dumb that sounded and I wanted to beat myself up over it.

"Ok, how do you feel about Carter being in you alliance" WHAT THE HELL! Why did they have to ask me this question, did he not know that it was a boy from district one that killed my girlfriend? If I was up to me I would be sending Carter to the pits of hell even if he has a kid!

"Well everyone but one will die, even Carter" And hopefully by me.

**Amaranth Camille POV**

I look like that little girl from the 74th from district 11…Rue I think her name was not that sure but I know she was about the same age and died after the blood bath so that gives me a bit of hope. After all if she had not allied with that Catnip women maybe she would have won. I must have the same stylist as I am almost in the same dress but with little white wings.

"Amaranth Camille out little volunteer form district 9!" err why did they have to keep reminding me that but to be honest I would choose to be here than my sister any day.

"So Amaranth, how do you feel about Carter being in your alliance don't you think he is a bit of a untrustworthy person an-"

"I like Carter!" I shout maybe a bit too fast as I get a lot of ooing from the crowd.

"Aw little Amaranth you do know he is a taken man right" Clyton says laughing and I look round in shock.

"No!" I shout over the laughing "I did not mean in that way" but no one listens to me. Ok maybe it was a bit of a lie but I am not going to shout out I have a crush on a 18-year-old.

"Don't worry dear maybe if you was from district 1, met him 5 years ago and was older maybe then you would have a chance" Clyton roars with laughter. Tears start to stream from my eyes as I look over to my mentor who looks as shocked as me.

"Leave her alone!" I turn to see Sal on the left side of the stage running back on, he is standing up for me.

" I am sorry but your time is up young man" Clyton says with tears of laughter still running down his face. Sal tries to say more but he is dragged of stage and so is my only hope of having someone to stand up for me. Carter will never talk to me again.

**Aaron Luka POV**

Our mentor was such an idiot, all she had done was had hushed talks with Elena that I could not listen to. Then she let them dress me in some sort of basket ball outfit with red trainers, our stylist where such oddballs!

Aaron Lukaaaaaaaaaa" Ergh why did hang onto the 'A' makes me sound like a jerk. I walk on searching for some pockets in my shorts that is not there to my disappointment. I sit down and become entranced by the speaking that my shoes are making on the stage.

"Aaron!" Clyton shouts making me look at him in shock "Please stop that" he says sweetly before crossing his legs and looking at me.

"So we have been told you are good friends with your district partner is this true" Am I the only one who wonders how they know so much about our lives? I think back to the night I spent with Elena and smiled.

"We was but I think we are not more" The crowd gasps in shock and I glance over to Elena who is no smiling but blushing at the same time, she is so beautiful.

**Elena Hensen POV**

I twirl as Aaron finishes his interview I look beautiful in my white feathered dress but I wish he knew the truth. The was a reason why me and our mentor keeping having these hushed talks but I just don't know how to tell him.

"The beautiful Elena Hensen!" I walk and I give a bright smile to the crowd and sit down hoping Clyton won't ask me about Aaron.

"So How do you feel about Aaron?" He asks, I swear this guy can read minds it freaky just like his hair. I sigh and look out to Aaron who is smiling at me, his charming side smile.

"Well its his" I mumble but all I get back is confused looks from the crowd and Aaron but my mentor knows just what I am talking about.

"What do you mean Elena" he says confused as he tries to hush the crowd.

My world starts to spin the lights seem to get brighter and my stomach turns. I am going to be sick but I can't, I just can't. Finally my mouth opens and I let everything spill out.

"I am pregnant with his child!" then my world goes black.

**Zaira Trush POV**

I did not know how I felt about my dress, I guess I look nice as I had got many complements from other tribute but on the other hand I was sure I looked like some candyfloss. I looked out as Jan had to almost be dragged off stage for being the normal big-headed jerk he always was and now Clyton was getting ready to bring me on to the stage but I decided to shake things up a bit.

"please give a warm we-" I stride onto the stage smiling a waving and the crowd go crazy but Clyton looks angered that he did not get time to introduce me.

"So, Zaria are you happy to be in the Games?" I wanted to cry at this question, why would I be happy?

"No I want to be home with my family" I squeak with tears spilling from my eyes, and the crowd seemed to look pitifully at me even Clyton seemed like he was going to cry.

"Well you will have to win to get back to them" he said so dumbly but the anger was building up inside of me and before I knew it I was spilling out my life story.

"But I can't you killed my family by turning them in Avoxes and now I am mistreated by the person I work for without pay!" I scream at the top of my voice

through a web of tears and that's when I see the peackeepers walking up and I know I am trouble.

**Nayr Heavens POV**

I feel sick out of all the things they make us do why do they have to interview us? I am dressed head to toe in grey suit with a white shirt and a grey bow tie. I have to say I looked pretty good-looking if I do say so myself but all I could think of was my stage fright.

"Nayr Heavens!" I walked on to the stage trying my best not to look at the crowd but its hard when they all are screaming so I glanced quickly and did not look back. I froze on the spot and started to shake, I could tell Clyton was asking me something but everything sounded fuzzy and my stomach began to turn and my world went fuzzy. I felt a lump slowly come up in my throat something splatters on the stage floor. I was very cold until I felt someone's hands grab me by my shoulders and pull me back. I look up to see my other mentor Haymitch who always seems to be too drunk to know my name.

"Where is Caleb?" I question as I am taken to my room and rest.

"He has some things to sort out" he said as he laid me on the best a quickly left the room and me in darkness.

**Alice Peabody POV**

"No!" I shout and my escort tries to push me onto the stage. How does she think I can face the world dressed like a Banana?

"I look like a fruit!" I scream in her face

"No you look like a girl in yellow dress, you look fine" she says calmly trying to convince me it was ok but it's not yellow is not my colour at all!

"Will Alice be joining us today?" Clyton asks confused from on the stage but I refuse to go nothing can make me go NOTHING!

"What's going on here?" My other mentor Haymitch shouts at me only seconds after taken a pucking Nayr back to the room. I look him in the eyes full of rage and shout at him

"Yellow is not my colour, I would rather die than go on there!" just as Clyton gets the message that I am not going on stage and starts to wrap up the show. I look at my drunken mentor feeling happy but he just looks nothing more than angered

"Looks like you will be, you are such an idiot!" he snaps before making his way back to the room.

**So there you go that's all the interviews done and next is the twist then the bloodbath. It will be in 2 chapters the first part of getting in the tubes and seeing the arena for the first time will be in the point of view of the two from 10 and 7 then the bloodbath will be the point of view of the killers and the victims.**


	16. The Twist!

**Icarus Snow, President Snow's son POV**

The large golden doors opened to reveal a screaming and crying crowd something like I have never faced before. At all sides of me stands every single living victor of the games there has ever been looking happy but at the same time worried about why they had all been called here. I was told to revel the twist of this year' games after the passing of my father and president of Panem as he had left a two golden envelopes in his will.

"Greetings people of Panem!" I say threw some tears "My father lead this country with an iron fist and loved the people of our beautiful country more than anything!" I fiddled with the golden envelopes in my hands and started to feel a bit sorry for the tributes this year as they would not know about this years twist as only a few hours ago had they been in the bloodbath and now 7 was dead and the others would have to face this twist.

"And now even in death he gives us an enjoyment of a twist" This was followed by a few cheers and the victors looking even more worried than before. "This year to prove that you can't trust anyone, 3 past victors will go in the arena with the tributes as mutts and" I stopped as I read the next few words "One of my family will join them". I look at the crowd who look in shock just like the victors are, one girl is even hugging a man from her district, I think they was called Annie and Finnick I know my little girl bonnie is friends with the boy.

Two avoxes bring out two white balls one filled to the top and the other half empty so it was easy to see which held the names of my family. I walked over to the full bowl and put my hand deep into the folded bits of paper and pull out 3 and walk over to the mic. I can feel a million eyes on me and the victors death glares as I begin to say the first name.

"Caleb James of district 12!" A good-looking but worn out man walks out to stand beside me. Haymitch the only other living victor from 12 threw his glass bottle on the stage and had to be escorted off by peacekeepers.

"next is Kipling Byng from district 2!" I brutish looking man with hazel eyes and black glasses took the space next to Caleb. Most of the victors seemed happy to see him go so I am guessing he was not very popular. He almost tried to beat up the past victor from 3, Kazuo after he smirked at him for getting picked. To be honest I did not see what Bonnie saw in Kazuo but it was most likely just a small phase of rebellion she was going threw.

"And last for the victors, Kazuo Huang from district 3!" the 18-year-old gave a big toothy smile before almost skipping on the other side of me.

"No!" I hear Bonnie shout as she tries to run at Kazuo only to be held back by 3 peacekeepers. The boys smile had now dropped as he looked at Bonnie and he started to look sad for the first time since he was in the games.

Now I walked over to the bowl I was dreading and was ready to pull out a name of one of my family name out. I looked over to my two daughters, Bonnie was crying as he twin sister Trixie holds her in a tight hug. I hope to god it's not one of them, I don't want it to be any of my family but I know no one will volunteer for them.

I pull a name out of the bowl and walk over to the mic.

"And president Snows family member is" my heart stops when I read the paper "Bonnie Snow" my little girl runs quickly into the arms of Kazuo who holds her tight and say everything is going to be ok.

With tears streaming down my face I turn to the camera and say the words my father always said

"Happy hunger games and " I turn to look at my Bonnie and choke up "And may the odds me ever in your favor!" As the mutts are taken away to be put in the arena straight away I start to think, my father would not kill his own granddaughter could he? There has to be some sort of trick right? I look up to the sky with tears in my eyes

"Please let there be a trick!"

**So that's the twist this year 3 victors and a member of presidents Snow's family will be some of this years mutts. So what do you think to it? And yes this is after the bloodbath so 7 tributes are already dead and they do not know about this.**

**Also there is a poll in my profile to see who your favourite tributes are and so is the link to the blog!**

**Next chapter is the bloodbath but it wont have any death just getting to see the arena.**


	17. The start of the night

**"When a Pharaohs dies they would make their way through the unforgiving night. Along the way they will encounter demons in all shapes and forms from snakes to humans. They might come across other lost souls that are trying to defeat the night too and will have the chance for some revenge. Being Vain, over-confident, the need to worry about others or troubled past will do nothing but hold you back. If you can defeat your emotions and use yourself as a torch to break the darkness, then you will truly find your inner self and only then will the sun rise."** – Head Gamemaker Max King.

**Ainsley Farley POV**

My footsteps echo loudly through the quite metal hallway that is guarded largely by peacekeepers. My feet fit perfectly in the combat style boots the capital have dressed me in even if they are really not my style. I was sure we were going to be somewhere warm as I was dressed in beige shorts and long-sleeved top with a tank top underneath. I hoped the boys would not be in the same shorts as I was as the last thing I wanted to see before I died was a career with hairy legs.

I was walked into a room where my stylist Justice stood with her signature pink hair with two cats looking ears poking out. She smiles at me and holds out something that looks like a fan before laughing at my fear of snatching it from her hand.

"I am not going to kill you with it dear, that for them to do up there" she giggled before rolling her eyes and spreading the fan out. I was nothing special, just a plain white fan with a gold outer edge.

"Standard issue this year, sadly I would not get your hopes up," She said looking a bit dishearten but excited at the same time. "The more the Capital give you to start the games with, the harsher the Arena will be" I sigh at this and start to think of home, I had no chance of going back unless I was willing to kill. I did not want to kill never all I wanted was to be home by a warm fire with a full stomach but I guess that was never going to happen.

"Well, good look dear and I hope to see you on the other side" Justice sang as she patted me on the back towards the tube at the far end of the room. I had no idea of what it was for but I was guessing it was a way of transporting us to the Arena.

"Give us a good show this year, ok love" Justice said sweetly "We are in need of a fun year".

This broke my heart as I looked at her in disbelief, I trusted her and she turns out to be like every other Capital person in this god dam place! To be honest I don't think any Capital person has a heart. I look into Justice's purple eyes and started to cry and for a second she seemed to feel sorry for me.

"I don't want to be here I want to be home," I sobbed but Justice normal happy face turned stone cold.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but I really need to go to my mother's house to watch these games" she said as she pushed me towards the tube "If it makes you feel better I am rooting for you" And at that point the tube door shut and everything starts to go quite.

"I want my mummy," I scream as I am pushed towards the light at the top of the tube. My heart cracked at the thought of never seeing anyone I loved again, of dying alone, no one to watch over me when I slept. Nano could not protect me from everything this game could throw at me could he? After all he was only 15 and only three 15 year olds have ever won the games before as most die in the bloodbath.

"Please I don't want to die, PLEASE!" I scream through tears and a shaking body but before I know it Justice's smiling face is replaced by a metal panel and that's when I notice things are getting hotter at I go towards the light and the light is become unbearably bright and finally I reach the surface and am shocked to what I see.

**Aaron Luka POV**

Our pedestals seemed to be stood in some sort of river with reeds and other plant along the side, to be honest it was very beautiful. Around be is nothing but a desert with no trees or anything which makes me wonder because I am sure they did this a few years ago and it ended up in most tributes dying before the 4th day thanks to the cold of the air so it seemed a dumb move on the Gamemakers part. There is no cornucopia and the boys are facing the girls with girls starting from the right and boys starting from the left.

As I began to think of my unborn child that Elena was now carrying my face-hardened and I started to think of the unthinkable, I would have to kill. I am willing to kill everything tribute in this arena if it meant Elena would make it out alive with my child. I looked around at all the terrified faces and started to think of my disabled mother and brothers, how would they act to me killing? Would they turn away in shame as I pinned a 12-year-old down and stabbed them with a sword? Even if I did get Elena home would they always live in fear of what I did when ever they hear a tributes cannon.

As I wondered over how I would play these games I was interrupted by a loud beeping sound running through the Arena. The sound was defining but as quickly as it started it started it stopped after 12 beeps, for 12 districts I am guessing.

Suddenly the ground started to shake but not enough for any of us to fall from our tributes started to cry and scream and even the careers looked confused and worried as 4 large stone pyramids started to grow from the ground and circled the river. Connecting all four pyramids together was what almost looked like 4 large stone was sealing us to our death.

Just as people started to calm down two small cornucopia's sprung from the ground each holding something different. The one behind me held nothing but bottles of water in all different sizes and the other behind Lucie was nothing but backpacks and nothing else. To my surprise there was no weapons whatsoever, how do they expect us to fight with no weapons?

After a few seconds of deciding I decided to go for the water as that would help me survive more than anything in them backpacks would but should I kill or not?

60

59

Well I better decide soon because I was running out of time.

**Elena Hensen POV**

I looked around at the cornucopia in front of me and tried my best at the same time not to look at Xander who seemed to be giving me a sinister smile that chilled me down to the bone. The girls seemed to be dressed in shorts, white socks, combat boots and the older ones having shirts where their stomachs are showing and the younger ones have theirs tucked in. The boys have the same as the young girls but with jeans. I clutched by stomach tightly and started to pray to any god that felt like helping, I am not a religious person but to be honest they are the only people who can help me now.

28,Marcella was now looking happy and ready to go as the clock slowly ticked down.

27, Nayr looked like he was trying his best not to cry and he shivered in fear of the career girl looking at him.

26, Carter seemed to be giving thumbs up to Alice from 12.

25, Alice seemed worried but calm so I guessed she had a strong alliance with her.

24, Lucie was now threatening Jan as she shouted things to him and showed her teeth to him even though they was part of an alliance.

23, Jan looked bored and ready for the games to begin.

22, Xander seemed to be confused about what to do and even though he was trying to hide it, he was doing a bad job of it.

21, Zaira looked pleased that Xander was not giving her some sort of death threat.

20, Kenzi tried to look like a weak person as Aaron stood looking down on her.

19, Aaron looked like he felt sorry for the girl.

18, Atticus smiled at me but he seemed like he was worrying about his district partner.

17, Amara looked like she had a plan unlike most tributes she stood smiling by herself.

16, Salvianus looked terrified and angry as the start time got closer.

15, Clyde look on pitifully at the young girl in front of him so I knew he would have a hard time killing young kids.

14, Mara smiled at Carter before quickly looking away

13, Misty looked on with disgust as the clocked changed to 13

12, Jamie seemed worried that something was going to happen, I would not be surprised if it did after what he said about the Capital in his interview.

11, Nokline was looking down at his feet and trying his best to hide the fact that he was crying as he looked down at a photo.

10, Cilla looked round at her 'team' and seemed to be telling them where to go through sign language.

9, Flavia started to cry but as she saw me looking at her she gave me a smile that sent a shiver up my spine.

8, Nano seemed to be trying to find his district partner as his blue eyes reflected the sun light.

7, Phil seemed to give Flavia a warm smile but seemed shocked after she returned it with a death glare.

6,Ainsley seemed to be stunned at what happened as she held her fan in her hand.

5, I looked down at my stomach and started to cry,

"Don't worry, mummy and daddy will get you through this…I hope" I whispered causing Atticus to looked at me with sad eyes. I would say I did not need his pity but the truth is I did. Suddenly everything went black and a few screams could be heard until 12 lanterns lit up around the cornucopia on both sides and around the pyramids then I heard this.

"3…2…1! LET THE 85TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

**Ok the first part seemed strange but it's a hint to what your tributes will have to face this year. Next is the bloodbath and even if your tribute does not die they still might kill so read it!**

**Now is when your reviewing counts! This does not mean that if you review every chapter your tribute will win but I am more likely to kill off a tribute of someone who has never reviewed before than someone who has done it at least once.**

**So whom do you think is going to be the first other than my tributes to die and who do you think will win?**


	18. Bloodbath Part 2

**Nokline James POV**

As the gong sounded I took of towards the as fast as my legs could carry me knowing that the weapons are bound to be in the bags.

"Nokline!" I hear Misty shout as she sprints up to me with a worried look on her face. I am glad to have allies in this death game even if I know they don't really like me.

"Where is the two from 6?" I ask looking round franticly for them but Misty is already talking as many water bottles into a bag that lay empty next to the water. I really need to stop worrying about other people and become more selfish so I start to help Misty.

We work quickly and Misty has a cold look on her face. After packing a brown bag as full as I could I ran towards Misty only to trip and send all the bottles rolling all around the small island.

"Nokline!" Misty snapped at me as I followed one rolling bottle around the back of the metal Cornucopia only to find something better.

Laid out in front of me is a large amount of beautiful silver weapons including a sword just like what I cut my shoulder on in training. A smile spread out across my face as I grabbed the bottle and ran as fast as I could to Misty.

"Weapons! I have found weapons!" I scream maybe a bit too loud as the careers who up to now had spilled out everything in the backpacks looking for the weapons smiled and was now running towards me.

"Misty, run" I say to the startled girl who was making her way behind the cornucopia with a bag of water over her shoulder before she could say anymore I grabbed her and pushed her towards the night.

"Don't ask questions just ru-" And at that second a large forced pushed me ageist the water rack sending large water bottles flying everywhere. I looked across to Misty who thankfully had taken of by this point and left me behind, my last hope was the two from 6 wherever they are. I looked up to see Xander looking at me with an annoyed look on his face and his right arm clutching my throat.

"Where are the weapons?" he screams in my face as I try my best not to look like a baby and cry. After a few moment of not saying anything his grip tightens harder and harder till my world in starting to go fuzzy.

"Found them" The boy from 4 shouts as he runs with a spear in his hand and a knife in the other. Xander snatches the knife from him and smiles at me.

"Guess we wont be needing you any more" He shouts as he slowly cuts open my wound from training that had only been stitched up fully a few days ago and seemed proud as I cried in pain as the blood flowed out from my shoulder.

"You finish him off he is not worth it" Xander says as he pats the boy who is only a year older than me on the head before disappearing behind the cornucopia. I look at the boy with pitiful eyes and for a few seconds it looks like he will let me go but with a shake of the head I know he is going to do something I could never do. He picks up his spear and presses the cold tip on my chest near my heart and closes his eyes.

"I am sorry" and with that he puts all his strength into pushing it through my skin and lungs. At first it was so cold but I quickly got warmer. When it hit my lung I gargled on my own blood and started to sink to the ground and with one pierce through my heart my body went cold.

For a few seconds I was thinking of my baby brother who's 5th birthday it is today. I would never see him grow up or get married. I wonder what my mother and father got him this year? I would give anything to see his smiling face one more time as he opens my present I left him. A teddy, the one and only thing he is ever asked for and I hope when he is missing me he will hug it I know I tried my best to get out for him but as always a failed.

"Happy birthday little bro" I gargle as my world slowly becomes black.

**Phil Ginger POV**

A few seconds I had seen Misty running from the water Cornucopia and telling me to meet her in the scorpion pyramid. I had not noticed before but all the stone things had different animals on them Scorpion, scarab, Jackal and a cat. I was going to save Nokline but after he dropped down thanks to the district 4 boy I knew he was gone so I turned to finding the flavia. After a bit of trying to find her and also trying to stay out the way of the Careers I finaly found the young girl crying and holding her leg on the floor making me run to her side.

"Flavia, you ok?" I asked her nicely sadly not seeing the knife that she held tightly in her hand. As I started to clean the cut leg with a ripped part of my shirt before screaming in pain as I looked at her. In my stomach was a short sword that was poking out the other end and I knew at that second I was going to die but I was not going alone.

"I am sorry Phil but I need to go home to my twin siste-" I shut the bitch up my shoving a knife in her neck and watching her slowly choke on her blood. She jerked for a few seconds before becoming still then it hit me. My district was not going to have a victor but I was unsure weather or not she would even make it to the final 8 anyway so maybe I did her a favour killing her here.

I laid down and looked up at the sky thinking of my family at home. Up until now no one in my family had been reaped and people envied us for being that way but now maybe the beatings and people giving my brother the cold shoulder would stop when they came like everyone else. I watched the ripples in the water reflecting the light and everything around me seemed to stop and nothing hurt anymore as I saw the refection of my grandmother showed up to take me home.

**Clyde Hurley POV**

The district 5 boy's dying screams still rung out in my ears as I seemed to look of into space trying to forget about the monster I had become.

"Hey Clyde I bet you can't kill that kid" Marcella laughed as she picked up a second spear, on the bright side I did not have to fight her for it. I looked over to see the young boy from 8 shouting for his district partner Cilla. The last thing I wanted to do was end this young boys life but I did not know what else to do. I walked over to the boy who so far had failed to notice me.

"I am sorry bud" But before I could react he swung round and threw a dart past my head. I turned to look behind me after Marcella let out a blood-curdling scream as she pulled out the dart from her neck. By the time I turned round the boy was gone thankfully.

**Carter Redfield POV**

I watched the Careers laughing at the kills they were making but I also had my time of laughter when Clyde let Jamie run away. I could see him hiding behind some crates but all I did was give him a wink and went on to find the rest of my team.

"You made Mara a laughing stock" I heard a voice growl from behind me. I turned to see sal walking towards me with a short sword in his hand.

"I did not do that and anyway I know what the Capital is like I don't hate her" I said moving backwards but he would not give in and I know what he had in mind from the look of hate in his eyes

"You killed the only girl I loved" I screamed with tears running down his face I looked at him with disbelief. I did not kill her just because someone from my district killed her dose not make me guilty.

"Hey Carter, how ya doin" said Jan as he walked slowly across the river towards me with his sword ready to stab me. Grate two people who wanted to kill me and I only have 12 arrows that take a bit longer to load that their weapons. As I let my arrow fly towards Jan, Sal jumped in the air ready to bring down his sword on my neck. I need a miracle.

**So there you go I will be splitting this into 2 parts so the next one should be up my Monday I hope. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks to all the people who have been reviewing and who do you think will die in the battle between Carter, Sal and Jan?**


	19. Bloodbath part 3

**Carter Redfield POV**

I watch as my arrow flies through the air and hits Jan in the chest. He stumbles for a few seconds and looks at my as if he is asking for mercy before he fall into the water making it go a blood red. I had no time to react to his death as Sal is now leaping through the air with his sword held above his head is ready to bring it down on me. I don't have time to load my bow so I use it as a shield even though it takes all my power to not fall down as his sword clangs with my metal bow and sticks.

I looks at his with pitiful eyes but all I see in his is rage so with all my strength I swing my bow and Sal's sword round with him still holding tightly onto it into the river and run as fast as I can to the rest of my allies hoping they have not turned ageist me too.

**Atticus Parker POV**

"Kenzi!" I scream as I run around in the water being thankful that the careers have not seen me yet. After a few minutes of looking I finally see Kenzi running and hiding behind some metal crates. I smile as I won towards her with my dagger in hand just in case some career like Xander came from behind the water Cornucopia.

As I tiptoe up the steps to the Cornucopia I am met by something shining in the candle lit night.

"Kenzi?" I whisper as I slowly walk towards it. My eyes widen as I see the object ends in a sharp point and its coming right for me. It strikes me hard in my stomach sending me flying through the air and onto the cold hard ground.

**Kenzi Hertz POV**

I sit in my hiding place of darkness to terrified to cry and hold my other spear tightly. I know by the dying moans outside that I hit something but I don't know if I have the guts to see who it was. Finally after a minute of deciding I get the strength to see who it is but quickly put my head back when I see the body lift its head up. Tears start to grow in my eyes but I hold them back refusing to seem weak on live TV.

"Kenzi?" I hear a weak voice ask me from outside in the killing fields. As I poke my head around to take another look at the body I am met by Atticus's big brown eyes that are shining in the moonlight. My heart brakes as I realise I have just killed by crush but I guess he is crying about missing Alice. He looks down at the spear sticking out of his stomach and looks at me with disappointed look in his eyes.

"I am so so-"

"Nah, its my fault I did come across as scary" He giggles as he tries to sit up but quickly falls to the ground crying in pain. His brown eyes meet my again and he smiles.

"You always look so beautiful no matter what, just like your personality" He said with a beaming smile on his face. I crawled towards him to shocked to speak and sat by his side as he ran his tanned hand through my hair.

"Your eyes trapped me from hello" he said softly but all I could do was reply with a confused look. What did he mean by that?

His hand follows every curl in my hair and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you Kenzi" he said weakly as he face started to go a ghostly white. I looked at him I shock and remembered all the times he had stood up for me and how he looked at me in his interview when he said he liked a girl. How could I have been so dumb not to see the signs? With out saying a word I lean over him softly on the lips. I most likely only lasted a few seconds but to me it seemed like forever and even then that was not enough. When we parted he gave me a weak smile and closed his eyes before jerking and become very still. Tears flooded from my eyes as I started to think about killing the boy I loved

"What do I do now?" I ask Atticus's dead body "I don't know what to do" I yelled as I dropped by spear on the ground not hearing the footsteps form behind me.

"Die like a good girl" I heard a deep voice growl from behind. I turn quickly to see Xander stood over me with a sword in his hand and a smirk on his face. Just as I let out a high pitch scream Salvianus came running behind him and wacked him over the head with a metal bow. Salvianus looked at me and Atticus and for a moment I was sure he was going to kill me.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" He said as he ran off towards the jackal pyramid.

**Nano Jones POV**

Ainsley and me had managed to get a backpack each and some water and were now running for the safety of the pyramids. We had staid clear of the water cornicopia but to get to the pyramid Ainsley saw the rest of our allies went into.

"You sure they went in here?" I asked worried but she just smiled

"Well, I saw Alice go in here so I guess they are" she said as she looked round for danger. I loved being with Ainsley it was just like being with my little sister back at home the only difference is Lilicon had different colour hair.

"No you don't" Said a playful voice from behind me as I tugged me back by my bag and push me to the ground.

"Nano!" Ainsley screams as Lucie pins me down with her knee and pulls out a golden blade and started to run it across her fingers. The district 4 boy had got Ainsley but quickly let her go when no one was looking as long as she was dead my death did not seem so bad. As I thought of my family screaming as the knife came closer to my face. Not being able to protect little Lilicon when she was in trouble no knowing if she would be reaped next year. The thoughts of my family came to an end as Lucie stabbed the knife into my neck and laughed as I started to choke on my own blood. I watched the fading figure of Ainsley run of into the distance as my world started to go black.

**Nayr Heavens POV**

We was missing people and some we had seen go down but some like Alice just seemed to go missing. I had seen Atticus go down and felt a bit upset about it but it was now left to me to get the rest of the children. After ages of shouting I finally found Jamie hiding behind some crates.

"Jamie!" I shout as the boy looks up with a beaming smile on his face and starts to run to me. With him is Mara who seems pleased to another member of her alliance too and I running in front of Jamie with her arms open for a hug.

Jamie suddenly stops running and his eyes widen I shock as he sees Xander stood on the other end of the river aiming his bow at Mara with a sinister smile on his face.

"Mara" Jamie screamed as he pushed her out the way of the arrow that was flying through the air.

I ran to Mara's side as she fell face first onto the ground scrapping most of her skin off her face. I looked across to Xander was now aiming another bow but this time at Jamie.

"Jamie mov-" before the poor kid had time to react Xander's arrow hit him in his right eyes. He stumbled on his feet for a few seconds before falling to the group becoming still.

As me and Mara looked at Jamie's dead body with shock we was unaware of Xander loading up his bow again.

"Nayr!" I heard a voice shout at me from behind as an arrow missed me by inches making me scream like a little girl as I grabbed Mara and started to run into the darkness. A we turned we saw Carter running to us and firing an arrow at Xander and missing as he pushed us towards the pyramid with a scarab on it leaving behind our dead allies.

**Xander POV**

It was very disappointing as I only made one kill and that was only a small little kid from 8. Everyone in the pack was now hunting through the crates and bags for anything that could be of use. Lucie and Clyde was now fighting over a orange sleeping bag but after my district partner held a knife up to his head he soon gave and went away mumbling to himself. I Kick the boy from 6's body in rage at only getting two kills the whole time as the cannons start to go off. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ Seven dead, not the best but not bad either.

Tonight we would hunt and kill any tributes that go in our way! As I smiled at the thought of killing people I was interrupted by the sound of game maker talking to us.

"Careers, you have gone far to long with being able to always have the upper hand so this year you will know what its like to be at the bottom." And with that the ground started to shake and the cornucopias slowly sunk.

**So that's the end of the bloodbath and the list of the fallen…**

**(24th place) Nokline James- district 5**

**(23rd place) Flavia Gornelly- district 6**

**(22nd place) Phil Ginger- district 6**

**(21st place) Jan Jimmers- district 11**

**(20th place) Atticus Parker- district 3**

**(19th place) Nano Jones- district 7**

**(18th place) Jamie Finckle- district 8**

**And the groups and where they are:**

**Careers (cornucopia):**

Marcella Campo

Xander Lance

Lucie Silver

Amara Caspian

Clyde Hurley

**Underdogs (Scarab pyramid):**

Carter Redfield

Cilla Flisk

Amaranth Camille

Zaira Trush

Nayr Heavens

**Love birds (Jackle pyramid)**

Elena Hensen

Aaron Luka

**Brake away (Jackle pyramid)**

Salvianus Vicci

Kenzi Hertz

**Loners (scorpion Pyramid)**

Alice Peabody

Ainsley Farley

Misty Robison

** Also my friend has started a Syot but has yet to get many tributes so I would be grate if you could submit a tribute, it's the 76th Hunger Games- Darkness I coming.**


	20. An eye for an eye

**Clyde Hurley POV**

The ground opened engulfing both cornucopia's leaving only the bit of land we all stood on that was connected to a fine strip of shallow water that led to a pyramid. With out warning Xander took off running as fast as he could to the pyramid with his sword in his right hand and a small backpack in the other.

"You wankers!" I screamed to the sky as I followed him. By the time we made it to the pyramid what once was the cornucopia had vanished completely leaving only a deep black hole in their place.

"Look!" Marcella screamed in fear as she pointed to the sky that had now changed to dark brown as little whirlwinds of sand started to spiral up in the distance to make a large twister made up of sand.

"Get inside now it's going to kill us!" Lucie shouted as she pushed Xander and me into the pyramid with so much force she knocked me over making me scrape my the right side of my face on the hard ground. When Lucie finally jumped in a large stone door came crashing down blocking us from the outside world leaving us in darkness.

"Well, did anyone get anything?" Xander asked as he switched his torch on and looked at us waiting for one of us to answer. It took a few moment but finally Amara spoke up.

"I got a small backpack with 4 bottles of water, some rope and a trail mix and Clyde got the same as me but he also got a knife, a can opener and a tin of soup" She spoke softly as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I knew she wanted to run now and it was not like we had the food and water but as time was going on I wanted to leave less and less. To be honest even with most of our stuff gone the careers are still the safest place to be.

"I got some uncooked gammon and 3 bottles of water" Lucie said in a bored voice as she played with her knife set that was hidden in her bullet proof vest.

"Grate!" Xander said clapping his hands together as his blue eyes darted to Marcella who was doing her best to stay out the group talk. "What about you Marce?" Xander asked his a cheeky grin on his face. Marcella glanced at him for a few seconds before switching her gaze back to the cracks in the walls.

"Well, I got nothing" as said as Xanders smile dropped being replaced by an angered scowl.

"So you are telling me everyone here got a bag and you just didn't?" Marcella did not answer but I could see the tears catching the light as they fell down her cheek. I could see the cogs in Xanders brain turning, he wants nothing more than to kill Marcella and Carter just to make sure district 1 does not have the least bit of glory this year.

"Hey leave her alone!" I shout causing an evil grin to form on Xanders face "It's not her fault" I say a bit more quieter as I realise Xander is aiming his sword to me.

"You, ya little prick" He said grabbing me by my hair and pinning me ageist the wall "I can't believe it, I get of one Carter and they give a new one" now he is holding his Sword to my throat.

"Zander, stop it" Lucie says softly as she grabs Xanders strong-arm as tries to get him to look at him. "As much as I hate it he is right, none of us had no way of knowing that was going happen" She whispers in his ear "We don't have a lot of supplies this year, so we will have to relied on strength in numbers". Xander looked her in the eyes and started to losing his grip on me. "We only have each other".

Xander looked over to Marcella and sighed.

"Fine, we will have shear food and water and each day we will be on a ration" He said sitting down next to Lucie and rubbing his hand together. "Killing this year wont just be for fun it will be to steal their food too" His eyes flicker on every member of the group as he says these words to make sure people are taking it in. "I am your leader and I know people might not like this but we could have a big fight about it and that will just make us weaker so just suck it up!" Xander says this in a harsh tone that makes Marcella shudder.

After the great Xander speech I walk over to Marcella to see if she doing ok after being told off by our leader.

"Are you ok Marcella?" I ask as I rub her back slowly. A large smile grows on her face as she looks at me with watery eyes.

"I like the way you call me Marcella, everyone here calls me Marce like they are my best friends" she laughs making sure at the same time that no one is listing except me. As she puts her head on her knees and begins to sing my eyes are drawn to her neck.

winding round her neck close to the same place Jamie threw the dart at her is what almost looks like purple ivy slowly choking the tree it grows round.

"Whats that one your neck?" I ask attempting to touch it but I stopped by Marcella quickly covering her neck.

"Don't tell anyone about it" She says in a shaky voice "its Blotemer, I drug made in the rebellion but it was so deadly all was destroyed after and sadly there is only one cure but I don't know what it is" She says as more tears run down her face "I think only a sponsor will be able to get it for me"

At the moment like it was a gift from god a small silver parachute started to float down from an opening in the ceiling above us. Not wasting any time I run over the canister and open it to find a small vile of some sort of liquid and a needle. With it is a note that read ' keep on surviving, Gloss'. Marcella was saved.

**Carter Redfield POV**

"Guys!" Mara whispers from the small crack in the wall "It's the careers, they are here" She says a bit more loudly as she runs back to the safety of my arms. Most people was sure I would be mad at her for having a crush on me. Yes I was a taken and to be honest she would never have a chance with me but the poor girls heart was broken already with being put in these games. I did not want to do any more damage to it, after all it is a tad cute.

"Oh Carter you can go back home now" Nayr moans from the other end of the room with his Knees touching both of his cheeks and his black hair covering his dark eyes. I don't take this too personally as Nayr has been grouchy since I joined the group but I don't blame me. I am a boy from district 1, over the years my kind have most likely killed lots of district 12 tributes so I can't hate him for not trusting me.

"Oh shut up Nayr, you're becoming as annoying as Alice" Zaira snapped as she tapped a song I recognise as The Lazy song on the stone ground. Nayr grunted something under he breath before he went back to throwing stones at the wall. To be honest no one seemed upset that Alice was still missing since the blood bath and could most likely be dead but I guess no one will know that till the fallen tribute light show tonight. I know Jamie is dead but other members of our team are missing and even though this is the Hunger games I can't help but hope they have just been separated.

One member of our team who I know is gone but not missing is set off not long ago in search o freash water as not many of us had food and water. She, like Nayr does not like me thanks to the fact that I was voted as leader and not her I just hope she stay safe.

**Cilla Flisk POV**

my echoing footsteps put me on edge as I walked down the sandy narrow walkways with nothing but a small torch to light the way. I had nominated myself to go look for the missing people from my alliance, even though I was not fussed about finding Alice. To be honest I could not be around Carter any longer, what right does he have to join at the last moment and steal the top spot from me?

As fury rushed through my veins the dead-end around the corner did nothing me was to cry in disappointment. Every passage way had nothing but lead me to the same room or so it seemed. Every one was painted in cold with paintings of people who were dressed in funny outfits with hats but this one was very different. The drawings were of people burning in fire with demons like figures watching over them and laughing.

In the centre of the room was a small black with a gold pen attached to the side that sat open on a golden stand. As I walked closer to the book the air got colder making my breath freeze in mid-air that was very different from the humid air that filled the rest of the pyramid.

I took a few moments to make sure the room was not set to spring mutts on me I closed the book. I shone my torch onto the dusty black cover and read the golden writing.

"to who ever is reading this, write your enemy's name in blood and watch them die in the most painful way possible but always remember…an eye for an eye" I read in a hushed voice before picking up the golden pen that ended in a point. The rules were short but I was guessing that I had to write the name in blood and that person would die. I think I had to also me my blood by the eye for an eyes but a small prick was worth it to see one of my enemies die and bring me one step close to victory.

As I sat down ready to cut myself I was cut off my the Capital Anthem playing as a ray of light came shooting out of the watch on wrist and projected onto the wall in front. As the faces of the fallen tribute flashed before my eyes I felt I had to watch, after all their death make it so I am closer to going home and it tell me who I need to find out of my allies. I already knew Jamie was dead but seeing his angered and rebellious eyes staring into mine I felt nothing but guilt. Jamie was too young for the games and I hate to admit it but I had got closer to the little guy than I should have. The last death to come up was Jan Jimmer from 11, who came as a shock to me as he was the strongest outlying tribute this year the screen when black only to be quickly followed by 4 large chiming noises that shook the ground. After that I was left alone in silence with the notebook.

Jamie started to run through my mind and how Carter said there was no way he could have saved the 12-year-old. How Carter took the top spot from me everything Carter had done made me want revenge. Sadly I could not kill him as the group might rebel and I could get killed but on the other hand, if I can send Carter crazy…well the group might just kill him for me. In order to do this I needed to kill someone who Carter was close to but not (little girls name) as Nayr was close to her too and as he was the only other person who hated Carter I needed him on my side.

As I ran backwards through the living tribute one certain name put a smile on my face. I quickly stabbed myself with the pen and flinched as a crimson flower started to form on my arm around the stab wound. I waited for a few seconds in pain before dipping the end of the pen and started to write the name of my chosen tribute and smiled as the blood soaked into the page and formed the name Marcella De Campo.

"That was a really dumb idea, I was sure you was smarter than that" the harsh women voice made me jump up in shock dropping the black book on the floor. As the figure started to move out of the shadows with her blue eyes fixed on me I noticed the name had socked into the page and was replaced 6 words that chilled me to the bone.

SEE YOU IN 1 DAY CILLA

**Sorry this update has been so long but my leaving day has been moved to the 9th may so I have a lot more work to do and I had to do a film with my friends for our film studies class. So sorry if this and the past chapters have not been the grate and remember Reviewing is important now as all the tributes I created are dead so yours are next! **

**I should be updating more now and don't worry I don't plan to stop writing this story; I am going to finish it no matter what.**

**If any of you was interested I am now taken submissions for my next story that will also be a Syot but my sister will also be helping. It is the 100th games and I don't think I will get that many but you will be able to submit up to 3 tributes and when on 9th may (last ever day of school!) I will close submissions and then you will be told if your tribute got in or not. I will not start writing till I have finished this one. I hope to have all tributes spots taken this time and I am not sure yet but I think I might write a different way but not sure yet. Also this time I will do all the reaping train rides and you will get to know the tributes more.**

**The next update should be end of this week or start of next but I wont be this long again.**


End file.
